The Archaeologist
by SydneyTheAwesomeNerd
Summary: The man that was cursed with an unrelenting amount of hatred. The kind of hatred that eats away at a person until there is nothing left but a hollow shell. It was the type of hatred that left a person with nothing. And when this person had nothing, all they could hate was themselves.
1. Chapter 1

The horse gave out a shriek before rising onto its hind legs. Her hands slipped from the horse's reins. A gasp escaped her lips, but no other sound managed to escape. Her eyes widened as her body left the saddle. Her shoulders hit the ground. She clamped her eyes shut from the sudden pain that jolted through her body. Her legs whipped to the ground, before her entire body bounced twice. She slid to a stop.

Her muscles were tense, causing her entire form to shake. The girl's bottom lip trembled, and a small whimper sounded from her. Slowly, once the sharp pain subdued to a duller ache, she opened her eyes.

The spooked horse was already galloping away. It looked back fearfully at the Bullbos and Bulblins chasing it. The girl dug her hand into the sand, anger consumed her. Her graceful stead didn't deserve to be put through that sort of fear.

She gripped her arm and stood up, eyeing the Bulblins drawing close to her. Blood ran down her arm and onto her hand, staining the white dress that dawned her body. The bottom of her dress was already ripped, something she did prior to getting on the horse to make it easier to ride. She knew that even if she was wearing more suitable clothes for combat, she didn't stand a chance against these Bulblins, whose arrows were drawn and pointed at her. She had no weapons to defend herself with, all of her supplies were gone with her horse.

The girl was forced down to her knees. She bit her lip to keep her from spitting on her captures. Her eyes shot down to the sand beneath her darkening bare feet. Shackles were cast over her wrists before she was thrown over the back of a Bullbo.

Her eyes darted to her horse just in time for her to witness it being struck down by flaming arrows. She clenched her eyes shut, not able to stop the few tears that ran down her cheeks. Her body went limp, and she allowed herself to be carried away. Her mind only focused on her dead horse, shocking her into a deep sleep.

When she opened her eyes, the green creatures were rambling on in their guttural language. They were blurry at first, but once her eyes focused, she realized they were inside a cage. She tilted her head, rather she was inside a cage. Her hand brushed against the rusting bars and quickly withdrew them. She didn't want to cut herself on this metal out of fear of getting an illness or an infection. Chains rattled as her legs moved up to her chest.

The guttural mutter ceased. The monstrous humanoids turned towards her, their eyes appeared to be glowing red below their protruding brow. The girl gulped and backed away from them. Something hit her back. In an instant, her head tilted upwards. There was a collapsing brick wall, typical of the desert ruins she was exploring.

A silence stilled amongst all. The girl's eyes glanced towards the green hued mob. Her breath got caught in her throat. Footsteps that were lighter than they should have been slowly prowled towards her. Metal shifted ever so slightly. A leather cloak flapped with the wind. The golden crown glimmered under the light of one of the monster's torch. The heavy boots stilled in front of the cage, the possessor of such boots glared down at her.

The girl forced herself to not tremble under the man's piercing gaze. She knew very well who this man was just by one glance, and that fact terrified her to her very core. The legends behind this man shadowed all of the land's history.

"We found her riding out of one of the ruins," one of the monsters grunted towards the towering man whose attention now drifted from her to the speaker. "She could have been a grave robber."

"No, never!" the girl suddenly shouted. Her eyes widened at her outburst. She could feel her heart pounding against her ribcage. When the man turned towards her, she stared up at him and bit her lip once more.

"Then, why were you there?" His voice was deep with a slight rasp, just like what she expected from looking at him.

It took her a second or two before she found her voice. "I was studying there. I'm an archaeologist, and I was studying the lost civilization that was once here, but you probably already know about them."

The man smirked. "So you know who I am, and you're not cowering?"

The girl swallowed as she tried to quench her dry throat. There was nothing in her mouth to swallow, so she feebly nodded. She was surprised that her acting skills were at least somewhat redeemable. That, or her face didn't show any sort of expression. She went with the latter, seeing as she had been accused of looking aloof all the time.

"You amuse me girl, what is your name?"

"Ahura." Her throat scratched, and her voice didn't come out as soft as she would have liked it to. "My name is Ahura," she spoke softer that time, but her throat still tickled her. She needed water before it got any worse, but hers was left with the rest of her supplies. "And the horse your warriors killed was named Thorn," Ahura spat with hatred.

The man kneeled down towards the cage. His eyes narrowed, and his thick eyebrows turned downwards. Crinkles formed on his dark nose. His lips curved towards the ground. Some of his teeth were bared. "Watch your tone, girl."

Ahura felt her heart still. Cold sweat, opposed from the heated one she felt earlier, ran down her neck. She murmured a slight agreement, keeping an eye on the man in front of her. Though the shadows still swallowed his body, she could clearly see the muscles that bulged beneath his heavy clothing. It was a wonder that he wasn't passing out from heat stroke. The man chuckled as he got a reaction out of her.

"Get the girl, Ahura, some water," he commanded towards one of his minions before turning to leave.

"Wait," the girl croaked out. "How are you alive? Were you revived?"

The man smirked. He gazed up towards a hole in the crumbling wall and made way to where the light was shining through. One leg stepped through, and then his entire body was being doused in the light. Ahura felt as if the air in her lungs was knocked out of her. The man was completely see through in the light. He was a ghost, no a phantom was a better way to describe it.

"Do not think me as alive, girl," he sneered. "While I'm in the light, all I am is a shadow." He stepped back into the darkness where his body seemed to materialize. "But also do not think that I cannot hurt you, because I can." He turned to walk away once more. "You will refer to me as Lord Ganondorf."

When the water came, she only sipped enough to quench her thirst. She wasn't sure when Lord Ganondorf would be gracious enough to supply her enough of life's essential. She wanted to ration it, but not so much that she would actually die from dehydration when she had a full jug of water. There were times when she would hear rumors at a tavern about a body that was found with a full canteen of water nearby, but the person still died from dehydration. And so she drank what she needed and saved her mourning of her horse for a later date.

The next day, fresh water was placed out for her. It puzzled her that they were keeping her hydrated when they were in the middle of a desert. Ahura had to wonder if it was Lord Ganondorf's orders. Either way, she'd have to thank him if she ever saw him again. Her mind scolded herself, he was the one keeping her prisoner. It was his minions that killed her horse. She shouldn't be thanking him.

However, that train of thought soon ceased. In the middle of the night, everything grew silent. The normal chanting of the Bulblins was gone, flames weren't flickering, and even the common winds of the desert were quiet. Ahura sat up from her spot on the ground and glanced around. The first sign that something was off was that the chain around her ankle was gone. She narrowed her eyes and looked towards the door to her cage, it was open.

Ahura slowly stood and walked towards the exit. She chewed her lip, trying to think about what happened. Two thoughts clashed in her mind. She was free from Lord Ganondorf and could flee the desert to Hyrule castle. There, she could warn the people of his revival. There was also the fact that this seemed too easy. She pictured the Bulblins hiding amongst the higher towers, their bows at the ready. Once she stepped foot out of the cage, the green humanoids would shoot and kill her.

She glanced around her cell. There was a stick, something she used to jot down notes about recent findings in the lost civilization. It was long, so she could use that. Immediately, Ahura began stripping out of her dress. A white undershirt and brown leggings were left on her. Ahura took the dress and draped it over the stick. Once she was sure it was secure, she slowly poked it out of the cell.

She held her breath for a moment or two, nothing was firing at her yet. One foot, and then another, made its way out of the cell. She crept along the edge of a wall before she came to a corner. Ahura stuck the dressed stick out from the corner and made it appear as if it was a person walking.

Almost immediately, an arrow shot by. Ahura yelped. Her hands threw the stick towards the ground and she dashed back towards her cell, leaving the dress behind. Immediately, Bulblins started hording around the wall. Ahura glanced over her shoulder with widened eyes before focusing on the path in front of her. She tripped over a rock and scrambled into her cell. Instantly, she slammed the door shut and kept it there with her bare foot.

The Bulblins grumbled and slowly walked away, not deeming it enjoyable enough to shoot her with their arrows while she was enclosed.

"So you're somewhat intelligent." Ahura shot her head over her shoulder and stared up at the man smirking down at her.

"You set up that trap!" She removed her bare foot from the door and stood. "You wanted me to get shot by them and killed!" Her face was turning red from the anger she felt bubbling from within. "Now that they didn't, are you going to kill me?"

"That would hardly be honorable, fighting a defenseless, little girl," Lord Ganondorf smugly replied. "Besides, I wanted to see what you would do, you weren't disappointing."

"Glad I could provide the entertainment, I can only hope you didn't forget your snacks to eat while you watched." Ahura held her body with her arms and backed towards the corner of the cell furthest away from him. She slumped down to the ground and folded her legs up in front of her. They served as a shield from him.

Lord Ganondorf watched on with slight amusement. He took out a small, silver key and exited the cell. Turning around, he locked the door. Ahura's unkempt hair blocked her face, making it impossible for him to gage her reaction. The man took a few steps away from the cell before looking over his shoulder. He gave out a light chuckled before disappearing into the night.

Food and water came at a regular basis. Much to Ahura's surprise, it wasn't just scraps due to an afterthought. She was served actual meals that didn't taste like the sand in her cage. They were relatively decent, not the worse things she's eaten in her life.

Another thing that shocked Ahura, was that when she woke up there was a cloak in her cell to replace the tattered dress she had. The cloak appeared to be brand new. It was thick enough to keep her warm in the cool, desert nights, but light enough to not damn her to the daily heat. Her only worry about the cloak was that it was black, something that could actually make her overheat in the desert sun. Still, it was a kind gift, if she could call it that.

It was after this gift and the regular food and water that Ahura allowed herself to mourn for her horse. She cried heavily at night, missing her only companion. The young girl felt the loneliness set in. But it was after she cried she came to realize that the Bulblins thought of her as an intruder. It wasn't necessarily a total act of blood-thirsty aggression. While she still held distain for the green race, she held a sense of understanding.

"Don't archaeologists work in teams?" Ahura looked up to see that Lord Ganondorf had seemingly appeared out of nowhere, she wouldn't have put it past him.

She huffed some straggling hair out of her face. "Usually, yes." There was a silence between the pair, neither seemed willing to go on. However, with Lord Ganondorf's intimidating presence, Ahura caved in and spoke, "I was working by myself. You don't need to worry about anyone looking for me. Even back home, no one will miss me. I don't mix well with the living. The dead tends to get along better with me."

"How about ReDeads?"

"Please, those are just part of a legend." Ahura tried to move some hair behind her ear, but her fingers got caught in it. She hissed at the sudden pain and carefully combed through the knot. "Everything is just part of a legend. You're not even supposed to exist." Ahura felt her temper flaring. "That's what they all told me."

"And here you are, staring up at a phantom."

"Exactly. I'm just glad I ran into you instead of a ReDead. No offense, but you're not as scary as they're made out to be."

Lord Ganondorf chuckled, not at all offended. Deep down, he had to agree with her.

"So now that you know I can't be used for ransom, are you going to kill me?"

"Not yet. I believe you have some potential to be of use to me."

A/N

I am running a fundraiser for the organization ALTA! ALTA stands for the Amur Leopard and Tiger Alliance. It is a fantastic organization that is saving these amazing animals from extinction. Did you know that there are only 70 Amur leopards left in the wild and only 500 Amur tigers left in the wild? That's why they need our help more than ever. If you would like to donate to my fundraiser, you can buy something from my RedBubble page for the rest of September (2016). Or you can donate directly to my .  
RedBubble: people/sydneyludwick?asc=u  
: /SydAce  
I will also take commissions for writing and artwork. Commissions require a minimum $3 donation.


	2. Chapter 2

Wind howled in the darkness of the desert. Roars sounded from the horde of archers. Feet ran frantically through the desert. The wall of sand was quickly approaching the camp.

Ahura clutched her cloak closer to her body. She was facing away from the impending storm towards the corner of her cell. Her face was buried in her knees, and her eyes were clenched shut. She bit her lip to keep a whimper from sounding out as the winds grew stronger. She knew she could very well die from the sandstorm if her crumbling cell collapsed on her. That, and she would most likely be blinded by the sand particles.

A gasp escaped her mouth when she felt a hand tug on her arm. She looked up seeing a glowering man. Quickly, she got on her feet and followed him out of her cell. Ahura stumbled from the sharp gusts of wind. Her smaller body was no match for it, unlike the man leading her towards a towering building.

"Arbiter's Keep," Ahura said in awe before being pushed inside the sacred grounds. She turned around and looked up at the worshipped prince of thieves. Her hands automatically clenched her cloak tighter to her body. "Why are we here?"

Lord Ganondorf glanced down at her before walking further into the ancient building. He glanced back and smirked before saying, "If you don't follow me, a ReDead may just get you." His smirk widened when he saw the girl freeze and then run after him. "There are many undead beings, so you should stay close."

"Staying with a phantom to keep away the zombies, like that makes sense," Ahura mumbled under her breath while glancing at the various fading artworks on the walls. No, it wasn't art, it was more like hieroglyphs. It wasn't ancient Hylian, she deduced, but it was more likely to be from the Gerudo tribe. This very fact caused her to stop in her tracks. Her heart started hammering in her chest. It couldn't have been possible.

"What are you gawking at?"

"This was the Spirit Temple when the Hero of Time was around, wasn't it?" Ahura questioned. She received a curt nod in response to her question. The only issue with that wordless response was that it caused a plethora of questions to rouse. "Can you read these hieroglyphs?" Another nod, and more feelings of frustration stirred within the curious archeologist.

Instead of asking more questions, she wandered closer towards the wall paintings. However, after only a couple of steps later, she found herself unable to move. Ahura looked down and gasped. Her legs were quickly becoming invisible. She tried moving with all of her might, but they weren't budging.

"Step out of the sand," Lord Ganondorf commanded.

"I can't." Ahura began to panic. "I'm pathetically weak!"

"Worthless girl." In an instant, the dark warlock gripped the hood to Ahura's cloak and yanked her out of the sand. "Watch where you step next time."

Ahura feebly nodded her head before uttering her gratitude towards the large man. Her eyes traced back to the pit of sand and then towards the rest of the room. It appeared as though there had been some recent renovations done to the place, but there were still potentially fatal areas.

She glanced towards her savior and followed him through a couple of rooms. Finally, they came to a room where four torchers possessed blue flames. Ahura stepped forward with interest, but stopped once they started to dance about the room. The flames stopped immediately and went back towards their original positions once Lord Ganondorf stepped forward.

"Were those Poes?" Ahura barely managed to get out her question, finding it nearly impossible that they actually existed. Lord Ganondorf ignored her questioned and continued forth. Ahura gulped and followed him, not wanting to see if the Poes would continue their mocking dance.

Finally, the pair came to a stop. Lord Ganondorf looked over his shoulder before saying, "Stay here. I have to retrieve something." The man passed through a door before it slammed shut.

Ahura whimpered ever so slightly and shot her head back and forth. Screams sounded from the depths of the dungeon. The darkest parts of her imagination said that those bone chilling sounds came from the monsters of the world's nightmares: ReDeads. She hugged the corner of the room and sunk down to the ground. She began counting quietly to herself in an attempt to calm her nerves. Never before has the world of archaeology been so terrifying to her.

Suddenly, a bright light appeared before her. Ahura shot up from the ground and held a defensive position against the light. A deep voice chuckled, softly. Ahura's eyebrows quirked upwards out of curiosity, and she slowly made her way towards the light. As she grew closer, the light took the shape of an odd man. His face was protruding away from his head, almost as if it were a mask. She gasped, recognizing the figure as a tutor for the Age of Twilight's Princess Zelda.

"You're a sage," Ahura managed to whisper. Her eyes lingered to the medallion around the man's neck. "The Sage of Spirit."

The man nodded his head slowly before speaking, "You travel with one consumed by hate, foretelling the ever coming cloud of darkness to fall upon Hyrule. Chaos, war, and death shall consume the land of light unless hatred is expelled from this world. Time is a pressing matter, and already Her Grace and Her chosen hero have risen to once again defend their land from its demise. But beware, the two may not be needed, for a new fate has been given upon us. One, that can turn hate into not its opposite, for the opposite lacks an equal passion, but of its more harmonious cousin. Trust in thyself, and this fate may save the lives of those in Hyrule. However, caution must be used, for you could succumb to the hatred that consumes him, or you could feed his rage. This prophecy falls unto you, from the Sage of Spirit. If guidance is ever needed, look towards my other parts."

A single tear drop fell from his face before solidifying in midair. The man raised his hand and the tear fused into Ahura. She gasped from the sensation it sent through her. Before she could question what just happened, the man faded and the light disappeared from the hallway. Ahura stood with her mouth gaping open. Her mind raced with thoughts that didn't make any sense to herself. She tried to reel in all of what the man was saying, but she couldn't understand any of it. Right then, she swore to herself that she would write down everything he said to try and comprehend the puzzle he bestowed unto her.

A door slammed open, causing Ahura to jump and spin towards the noise. She looked up towards Lord Ganondorf. In his hand resided a large sword with glowing red symbols on it. Ahura swore she could hear whispers coming from the sword, but she considered herself crazy for it. It was at that moment of fearing for her sanity that she met Lord Ganondorf's eyes, perhaps for the first time since she's seen him. Her heart stilled at what she saw. Hatred swam around his amber eyes. However, if she looked deeper than that, she saw something else. It was that something else that gave her a determination to follow this man and to walk down the path fate had paved out.

A/N

I am running a fundraiser for the organization ALTA! ALTA stands for the Amur Leopard and Tiger Alliance. It is a fantastic organization that is saving these amazing animals from extinction. Did you know that there are only 70 Amur leopards left in the wild and only 500 Amur tigers left in the wild? That's why they need our help more than ever. If you would like to donate to my fundraiser, you can buy something from my RedBubble page for the rest of September (2016). Or you can donate directly to my .  
RedBubble: people/sydneyludwick?asc=u  
: /SydAce  
I will also take commissions for writing and artwork. Commissions require a minimum $3 donation.


	3. Chapter 3

Ahura stared at the script written in ancient Hylian. She chewed her bottom lip and ignored the peering eyes from the Bulblins. She knew they couldn't read the near extinct language, and so she felt more comfortable writing the sacred message in it.

"The opposite of hate is love, isn't it?" she murmured to herself. "But they both share the same passion, so in order to be the opposite it would be passionless, indifference. Then, the answer is indeed love." Her bottom lip stuck out. Ahura groaned and buried her head in her arms. The Bulblins behind her snickered and carried on with their duties.

Sighing, Ahura stood and wiped the sweat off of her brow. She looked up at the blazing sun in the mid-sky. It was only here in the light that she could escape from Lord Ganondorf's leering presence, at least for now. She looked back down at her notes and quickly erased them with her foot. She wouldn't let Lord Ganondorf know that a sage spoke to her. It was just recently that she was freed from her cell. She wouldn't betray the little trust placed in her by revealing something that major. But if the message meant anything, she'd have to do a hell of a lot more than just gain Lord Ganondorf's trust.

"Of course," Ahura groaned out. "I don't even understand how to make someone love me. Maybe I could just make him like Hyrule, so he won't want to destroy it. And I'm talking to myself, wish that wasn't normal." Ahura rolled her eyes and walked back towards the grounds, the sun was already making her overheat.

"What were you doing out there?" Ahura turned her head. A large Bulblin walked over to her with an axe in hand. She gulped ever so slightly at his intimidating presence. "The desert is a week's walk in anyone direction, you'd die before you make it out."

"I wasn't trying to escape," Ahura said. "I was thinking."

"Then, why did you write in that ancient language?"

"So your friends wouldn't know what I was writing. It's a habit of mine." Ahura crossed her arms over her chest, growing more confident around the green creature. "I was working on trying to decode the Gerudo language, but to no avail. You don't by chance speak it, do you?"

The Bulblin shook his head, "I only know of one."

"And he's off in there plotting Hyrule's demise, brilliant," Ahura grumbled and walked to where "there" was.

It was a large tent, big enough to hold a dozen commanding officers, should there have been any. Despite that, it wasn't used for planning strategies with others, Lord Ganondorf did that by himself. If Ahura was honest with herself, she hadn't the slightest idea what the tent was for. As far as she knew, he didn't need to sleep while he was a phantom. Yet, he stayed there at night when she went to sleep in the tent. Perhaps he just didn't trust her to not steal anything at night. That still didn't explain why he spent his time in the tent during the day and not another place with shade.

"Lord Ganondorf, may I come in?" Ahura questioned respectfully. After hearing an utterance of acceptance, she slowly opened the flap to the tent and made her way in. His large form was hunched over a series of scrolls. Ancient Hylian was written on them. Notes about the Hero of Time, the Hero of Twilight, the Hero of Four Swords, and the Hero of Winds.

"Hero of Winds?" Ahura questioned as she approached the Gerudo King. "I've never heard of that one."

"The Hero of Winds was a major headache," Lord Ganondorf uttered. "Tell me, do you really believe that your world is the only one?"

Ahura stared at him for a moment or two. She pursed her lips together, trying to determine how to interact with this man in order to become less set on destroying the land of light. "Considering you're asking me this question, I'm going to say there are multiple worlds."

Lord Ganondorf smirked and spoke in a mocking tone, "That is correct. Not only that, but there are multiple timelines. After the Hero of Time went back to his original time, the world split into two. You know of the world when the Hero of Time went back and grew up. The Hero of Winds comes from the other timeline, the one where the Hero disappeared. The one where the Great Sea drowned all of Hyrule."

"Is that what you're planning on doing to Hyrule, now?" Ahura crossed her arms and leaned against the table holding all of the scrolls. Her eyes looked for any notes on plans, but they were just history notes – most of which she already knew.

"What is it to you what my plans are?"

"I'm one of the idiots that lives in Hyrule, so I'd rather not turn into a wrinkled skin suit, thank you very much."

"You'll have to worry more about war than water."

"Nothing good comes out of war. Trust me," Ahura pleaded, gathering her courage.

"Trust you?" Lord Ganondorf sneered. "What reason do I have to trust you?" He raised up to his full height. Ahura stumbled backwards. Her hand gripped the table to steady herself. "You have no idea what my people went through because of what the royal family did. The royal family turned my people's temple into their grave. You do not know of the darkness that runs through them. It is not the light like your people deem it to be. I am not the darkness, the monster that is depicted in your history." He towered over her form. "I am only keeping you alive, because you could be of use to me. You don't want to test me, because your usefulness can only go so far. So do not speak of things you do not know of."

"I might not know that much about your people, that's why I'm here, so I can learn more. But I do know about the darkness that runs through the royal family. Do you have any idea of what is going on in Hyrule right now? There's a genocide against those that aren't decedents of the gods. Zoras, Gorons, and the few remaining Sheikah are all being slaughtered like pigs! It's the same thing that happened to the Gerudo and the Kokiri." Tears built up in her eyes. "That's why I came here, to the lifeless desert. To get away from all of the bloodshed! So how dare you say I don't know anything?"

Lord Ganondorf slammed his arms behind her on the table. She jumped and glanced up to his face that was merely inches away from hers. A drop of sweat ran down her neck. A single teardrop escaped from her left eye. The man that imprisoned her growled and revealed his teeth. His fiery eyebrows bunched together in a scowl. Suddenly, he burst out into a smirk.

"Tell me more about what is going on in Hyrule, girl."

A/N

I am running a fundraiser for the organization ALTA! ALTA stands for the Amur Leopard and Tiger Alliance. It is a fantastic organization that is saving these amazing animals from extinction. Did you know that there are only 70 Amur leopards left in the wild and only 500 Amur tigers left in the wild? That's why they need our help more than ever. If you would like to donate to my fundraiser, you can buy something from my RedBubble page for the rest of September (2016). Or you can donate directly to my .  
RedBubble: people/sydneyludwick?asc=u  
: /SydAce  
I will also take commissions for writing and artwork. Commissions require a minimum $3 donation.


	4. Chapter 4

Glass littered the streets. Bloody feet made themselves apparent on the stained pavement. Carriages were being filled by those with tanned skin and red eyes. They struggled, screamed how they were the protectors, but their cries of protest were soon silenced when the carriage's door shut.

Ahura peered around a corner. She kept a finger to her lips while she looked back at those in her shadow. Quickly, she started running. Those with white hair followed closely. The graveyard was just ahead of them. Once the ledge came into sight, Ahura stopped and quickly lifted those above her. Her head shot backwards, guards were coming.

"Hurry!" she cried and lifted one of the last Sheikah above her head.

She turned around, only to be met with a fist to her face. She fell to the ground, blood oozed from an already swollen lip. Ahura looked up with fear in her eyes. A guard raised his sword and got ready to strike down. A rock hit his hand. The sword fell to the ground below.

"Over here!" Ahura's eyes shifted towards where a voice came from. They widened, and she quickly stood up as the person ran out of the graveyard.

"Impa, no!"

"The Sheikah locked themselves up in the Shadow Temple, at least what was left of them," Ahura said as she looked up at Lord Ganondorf. "I don't know if Impa was captured or not. All of the Sheikah that were captured, though, were killed. The same goes for the Zora. Gorons are used as slaves."

"Where are the Zoras and Gorons that escaped?"

"The Water Temple and Death Mountain," Ahura replied. "Though, it's only a matter of time before the Hylian army breaks their way in." She paused for a moment. "They're building a dam to block water from flowing into Lake Hylia so they can gain access to the Water Temple. I don't know what they're doing about Death Mountain."

The gears in her head went into overdrive. Strategies started to formulate in her mind. The fact that Princess Zelda was nearing her late teens meant that she would associate herself in politics and perhaps Lord Ganondorf soon. The hero would be around the same age as well. If those  
two beings were as noble as the legends claimed that they were, then they would most likely go against the prejudice against the different races. Perhaps, this time, those two would fight against Hyrule and not Ganondorf. Maybe, just maybe, the three pieces of the legendary Triforce would come together for the good of Hyrule without Lord Ganondorf's darker side trying to claim it for his malicious desires.

Ahura gazed into Lord Ganondorf's orange hues. She looked for the darkness that was claimed to have corrupted his soul. Yes, there was hate. While there was hate in everyone, there was more in him. But she couldn't bring herself to blame him for that. What happened to his people was unforgivable. She saw the cause of his hate, and that cause was pain. She took a deep breath before she decided to throw her trust into this phantom of a man.

"There's also the fact that Princess Zelda and her hero have been reborn," Ahura said with caution. She felt herself shrink down under the ginormous man before her. Something in his facial features changed. She couldn't be sure if it was agitation, anxiety, or excitement that flooded his expressions. She decided to press on since she wasn't getting a solid response from the man. "Also, when we were in the building during the sand storm, the Sage of Spirit talked to me."

"What?" Lord Ganondorf growled out.

"He didn't really say anything. Just that the end of Hyrule was upon us, but that usually happens when the Hero comes back. What he actually said was that Princess Zelda and the Hero might not be needed. I mean, he said that if I could get rid of the hatred consuming the land and turn it into love, Hyrule could be saved."

Ahura crossed her arms over her chest as a sort of shield. Her gaze fell from the man's eyes and to the floor that was covered in majestic rugs. She remained silent. The only sound in the tent came from her slightly ragged breaths.

The silence finally got to her, she looked back up at Lord Ganondorf who seemed deep in thought. She bit her lip and said, "I was thinking a coup d'état would be needed in order to stop the genocide, but that could lead to even more bloodshed. The last time that happened, a civil war  
among all the races broke out which resulted in most of the Sheikah being either killed or exiled. It's just now that I'm realizing that they were sent to an entirely different realm."

"I'll need to get my real body back," he murmured, mostly to himself.

Ahura watched him warily. If he wanted to have Hyrule for his own, this would be the perfect opportunity to seize it. She just had to question how much of a tyrant he would be. In her mind, she could only imagine how much worse everything would be. It was only then she realized a king needed people in order to rule.

"If you take over Hyrule, what do you plan on doing with it?" she asked. Courage was gathering inside of her. Much like the hero of old, she found a burning passion inside of her grow. It was a flame that kept her questioning if the lord was all things evil or the bringer of all things good.

Lord Ganondorf eyed her. He finally backed off and gave her room to breathe. He picked through various scrolls. His hands finally gripped one before he tossed it to her. Ahura just managed to clumsily catch it. He told her to read its contents.

Her eyes widened. It was a legend of when he overthrew the royal family during when the Hero of Time defeated Lord Ganondorf as a teenager, contrast to history's child. Castle Town was in ruins. ReDeads walked the once bustling city. A Poe collector was the only person actually living there.

"That was a lie," Lord Ganondorf sneered through his teeth. "Castle Town never fell like that. Yes, people fled. They were afraid to be governed under a new hand. Still, there were people living there. ReDeads never did set foot inside the city. I wouldn't have allowed that. The only thing in that scroll was accurate was that the road to the castle was destroyed. I didn't want to deal with a rebellion just yet, and so I destroyed it to make it harder for people to make it through. The sages, having sworn allegiance to the royal family, made it possible for the Hero of Time to destroy me."

"It's because you lost that they made everything seem much worse than it actually was," Ahura apathetically stated. "It happens all the time in history, nothing new. That's why it's my job to find out what the truth is." She rolled the ancient scroll back up with great care. "But in my opinion, there are no victors in war. Just those who haven't lost as much."

Lord Ganondorf chuckled. "You look no older than twenty-five, and yet you're spewing out ideas that are far wiser than many of your elders."

Ahura grew silent. Her blue eyes searched his. The girl's long, pointed ears twitched from the sound of his chuckles. There was a sense of remorse about her.

"When you watch the ones you try to protect die, your friends, you tend to age faster than your body does," she said without any hint of emotion lingering in her voice. "I might be a Hylian, but I grew up in Kakariko Village. The Sheikah were a part of my life. While I was never accepted by them, due to me not being part of their blood, I looked up to them and wanted to be like them. They were my heroes. Then, they were killed right in front of me. A child should never see something like that."

"How long has the genocide been going on?"

"The killings started when I was five, but before that the remaining Sheikah had to be marked. They were all required to wear a red eye with the word "Sheik" on their clothes. Then, they weren't allowed to practice their rituals. They couldn't shop at the same places we did. They were treated worse than ants. The people believed that the military was protecting the Sheikah, and the Hylians, from something. People thought that the Sheikah were planning on trying to overthrow the Hylian family again. The world had been blinded to the inhumane crimes that have taken place. That's why no one is helping."

"They have someone to help now."

A/N

I am running a fundraiser for the organization ALTA! ALTA stands for the Amur Leopard and Tiger Alliance. It is a fantastic organization that is saving these amazing animals from extinction. Did you know that there are only 70 Amur leopards left in the wild and only 500 Amur tigers left in the wild? That's why they need our help more than ever. If you would like to donate to my fundraiser, you can buy something from my RedBubble page for the rest of September (2016). Or you can donate directly to my .  
RedBubble: people/sydneyludwick?asc=u  
: /SydAce  
I will also take commissions for writing and artwork. Commissions require a minimum $3 donation.


	5. Chapter 5

She pulled the cloak tighter around her body. Blue eyes darted back and forth before she ran across the graveyard. A guard walked past. She hid behind a grave. Her shoulders heaved up and down while she tried to catch her breath. Carefully, she glanced past the stone and sprinted towards a ledge. Her body threw itself up. She gripped the edge and just managed to pull herself over.

The girl slumped onto the ground while she tried to regain her energy. Her eyes traced up from the ground and to the large boulder covering the entrance to the temple. She sat up and stared at said boulder. Her nose scrunched up out of frustration. Her mind reeled at the different possible ways to get it open. It was sealed by a magic unknown to her.

"Why do you have to be bound to the desert?" she questioned no one in particular, seeing as the one she was addressing was days away from her.

Shaking her head, she stood up and walked towards the entrance of the temple. Her body leaned forward to push on the boulder. A sudden yelp passed through her lips. She fell forward and through the boulder. Her eyes widened as she fell face first on the ground.

Slowly, Ahura pushed herself off the ground. Her head raised up. Countless red eyes were staring at her. She gulped, realizing she was imposing on sacred ground. Taking a breath to calm herself, she stood up and spoke. "I'm not sure if any of you recognize or remember me, but my name is Ahura. I helped some of your people make it here." She was greeted with silence from the elusive Sheikah. "Anyways, I came here to speak with the Sage of Shadows."

"What business do you have with the Sage?" a voice called out from within the depths of the room.

Ahura glanced at the person and a wide grin spread on her face. "Impa? You're alive?" She ran up to the person she had admired for so long. "I'm so glad you're okay. Anyways, they might have the solution to end this genocide."

"And what would that be?"

"A coup d'état."

"Out of everyone, you should know what happened the last time a coup d'état was staged," Impa spoke and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I know. The Gerudo tribe and the Sheikah were massacred. But this time is different. It's different, because the Hylians are alone in this war. The Hylians have to fight not just you, they have to fight the Zoras, the Gorons, the Bulblins, the sages, and…." She trailed off. Mentioning Ganondorf might not have been the smartest thing to do.

"The Bulblins?" Impa questioned and narrowed her eyes. "What are they doing back here? Why would they align themselves with us when we are clearly losing?" Impa grabbed Ahura by her cloak and lifted her into the air. Ahura struggled and weakly kicked her legs. "What are you not telling me?"

"You have another ally, possibly three more," Ahura gasped out. "Ganondorf is back. The Sage of Spirit believes that he can change Hyrule for the better."

Impa slammed her forearm into Ahura's neck. Ahura sputtered for air and clawed at the woman's arm. Impa's red eyes stared daggers into Ahura's blue ones. Pure rage emanated from the Sheikah as other Sheikah prepared their weapons.

"Do you not remember what happened, Ahura?!" Impa hissed through her teeth. "The Desert King betrayed my people and let them all, but one, die! It's amazing we were able to recover. I should kill you for even associating yourself with him!" Impa raised her fist in the air.

"That is enough." A voice rang out from behind Impa. Impa turned around I shock and dropped Ahura to the ground. Ahura clutched at her neck and gasped for air. She raised her eyes to a glowing sage. "The child is right."

Ahura slowly stood from the ground, ignoring the fact that she was called a child. She looked towards Impa. "Please, Impa. We can't let this genocide go on any longer. The soldiers will break through the Water Temple's defenses. If we don't act fast enough, the Zora will perish."

Impa turned back towards Ahura. Her hands formed fists and she glared towards the ground at Ahura's feet. "But if you're wrong, then we will all die."

"You will most certainly die if you do not act now," the sage spoke. "But you do have a chance if you act now."

"The Hylians don't know about the Bulblin horde in the desert. Even if some scouts go there, there are plenty of places to hide that they won't know you're there, Impa. If I got in this easily, it will only be a matter of time before a soldier gets in."

"The barrier was meant to keep enemies out," Impa spoke and looked Ahura in the eye. "You are not an enemy." Impa's voice grew icy, "But that can change at any given moment."

"I'll make sure it won't happen, I promise." Ahura placed a hang over her heart. "But please, the desert will be safer for you all."

Screams sounded from the depths of the temple. Ahura tensed and her head shot to where the screams were coming from. The Sheikah wearily gripped their weapons tighter.

"ReDeads," Impa spoke quietly and took a torch off of the wall of the temple. Ahura nodded her head as a bead of sweat ran down her face. She swallowed the lump in her throat as the screams grew closer. "I'm sure you've figured this out by now, but they're not legends like we've told you."

"Yeah," Ahura muttered in agreeance and backed up. The stench of rotten flesh met Ahura's nose. "Did the, uh, legends say how to kill them?"

"Evil's bane or sunlight."

"Do you have the Master Sword?"

"No."

"Great."

The sage quickly rose a hand and a tear of light shot out and fused with Ahura. "Take this before you leave." He disappeared into thin air, much like the sage at the previous temple.

The ReDead screamed. Ahura froze in fear. The monster approached. Its shadow became completely visible. Putrid saliva dripped out of its mouth. The flesh from its mouth had completely decomposed leaving the teeth in its upper jaw completely visible.

"Run!" Impa barked. She then grabbed the hood of Ahura's cloak and yanked her. "To the desert!"

A guard held onto the hilt of his sword. He could hear the screams going from somewhere beyond the graveyard, but he couldn't pinpoint it. All he knew was that the Sheikah were where the screams were coming from. His gaze darkened as he thought what kind of cruel torture that the Sheikah were inflicting on each other or any villager that happened to be in their way. The Sheikah were truly monsters. If it weren't for his king, all of Hyrule would have been slaughtered in a coup d'état from the Sheikah.

Another scream sounded from wherever it was coming from. The guard started to move his sword out of his hilt and looked around frantically. The scream was getting closer. It sounded inhuman. Sweat ran down the back of his neck.

The man fell to the ground. He was dazed. His sword was sprawled out on the ground before him. He quickly shook his head and looked up. People were running away from him. His head hit the ground again. A foot had come crashing down and sprinted off.

"Hurry!" a woman shouted and directed people away from the graveyard. "Once everyone is out I'll set a seal that won't allow anything out. We can't let the ReDeads escape!"

"Which way to the desert?" another voice cried out.

The guard looked at a young child, probably eight or nine. He was looking at the woman expectantly. Suddenly the child looked at the guard. Fear filled his eyes. He stumbled back and muttered an "Oh no." He had slipped and let the enemy know where they were going.

The fear had confused the guard. Why was the child of such monsters fear a Hylian? The Hylians were trying to keep the world from falling into a giant war. The Sheikah were the ones that were trying to start it along with the Gorons and Zoras. If anything, the guard should fear this child.

"Kill him," the woman spoke solemnly. "We can't risk them finding us."

The guard quickly got up and tried to get his sword only to be kicked over. He looked up to see a thin Sheikah holding a dagger out. The Sheikah held a terrifying expression. But the longer the guard looked at her, the longer he realized that the Sheikah didn't look like a monster, but  
she almost looked Hylian. The red eyes, white hair, and tan skin were the only differences. In fact, the Sheikah looked terrified to be holding a dagger. Her arm shook.

"Don't kill him!" The guard looked over to see a Hylian running out of a solid wall. That didn't look right, but he wasn't going to question it if she was going to spare him.

"He knows where we're going, Ahura!" the woman from earlier barked at the Hylian girl.

"He's still young," Ahura replied and pulled the trembling guard off of him. She looked at him and her mouth formed a thin line. "How old are you?"

The guard moved onto his knees and bowed his head towards the Hylian. As far as he was concerned, he owed her his life. "S-Sixteen."

"They're letting kids like you in the army?" Ahura muttered to herself. "Are they that low on soldiers?"

"I'm not a child!" the guard protested. His hands formed into fists. "I'm as old as Princess Zelda!"

Ahura raised an eyebrow. Hesitantly, she knelt down to his level. Her eyes searched his. They were a fierce blue. Though he seemed terrified, he still held a great amount of courage. Slowly, she spoke with slight curiosity. "What, what is your name?"

"Link."


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm going to get some supplies considering there's more of us," Ahura said to those she was traveling with. Her eyes landed on the Hylian that was bound with ropes. "I'll need some help carrying everything. I need him to come with me."

"He'll run off and tell the guard what is going on!" Impa protested and moved in front of the Hylian. Link remained silent with his head hanging down. His blond hair covered his face.

"He won't," Ahura crossed her arms over her chest. "I have faith in him."

"You have faith in a guard that was sent to execute us!" Impa growled. "You don't even know him! Why do you trust him!?"

"He's the hero reborn!" Ahura yelled. "The hero is supposed to protect all of Hyrule, not just the royal family! The royal family is the one that's starting a genocide against all others!"

"That's not true," Link spoke. "It can't be."

Impa turned to him with a fierce glare. "Your people have killed all of my people that didn't hide in time. Your people are killing all of the Zora. Your people are enslaving all of the Gorons! If the Gorons disobey they are killed! How is that not true?!"

"But, you all were supposed to be trying to kill us." Link's fists shook. "The king said-!"

"Have any of the other races tried to kill you, Link?" Ahura pushed Impa aside and place a hand on his shoulder. "And don't count when the Sheikah did earlier, they were doing that out of self-defense." Link shook his head. "Have you seen anyone being attacked by the other races?"

"N-No!" Link hiccupped.

"Even if one Zora did attack a Hylian, would that be enough to start a genocide? Where use the Zora's corpses for Zora fin soup?"

"No, it's not!" Link sobbed and fell to his knees. Tears streamed down his face. "I can't believe I helped them!"

"Did you kill anyone?"

"No, I didn't," Link whimpered. "I didn't get the chance to."

"Then, it's fine," Ahura spoke softly and knelt down to his level. "But this genocide isn't just going to stop. We need all the help we can get, Link. What do you say?"

Link rubbed his eyes with the back of his arm. He sniffed and calmed his breathing down. He looked up at Ahura. His blue eyes fierce with determination. He nodded silently and rose back to his feet. He walked over to Impa and held his hands out.

"Please release me."

Impa glared at him and then at Ahura. Sighing, she took out a dagger and cut the rope that bound him. She looked back at Ahura, "You better be right about him."

Ahura nodded and turned back to the direction of Castle Town. "You all hide while Link and I gather supplies. We'll come back here and wait for you to come back, that way you know it's not a trap." She motioned for Link to follow her.

"How are we going to stop them?" Link questioned. His despair was gone, it was replaced with determination. "If we wait too  
much longer, the other races will be killed off."

Ahura glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "I was hoping that neither you nor Princess Zelda would have to get involved, but it looks like it will have to be this way. I was wanting to start the rebellion from within. You and Princess Zelda, and possibly me,  
would be in charge of that. We'd have to have a strong following of the Princess, stronger than the King." She made her voice quieter as they approached the heavily guarded town. "We'd then get everyone else to go in. I don't know who would then rule Hyrule."

"What do you mean? Why not Princess Zelda?" Link asked with confusion lacing his voice.

Ahura's mouth formed a thin line. She couldn't speak of Ganondorf, not yet. If she spilled all of her plans, and Link did happen to betray them, then there was a strong possibility that everything would fail and all except the Hylians would perish.

"There are many reasons, but I can't talk about it here," Ahura replied as she walked into the market place. Quickly, she started to pick a variety of foods, mostly foods that wouldn't perish for a while. She handed over the rupees to the shop owners. Link and Ahura carried equal loads as they progressed through the market. They gathered mostly food, but also clothes, rope, and weapons.

"What do you think you're doing?" an enraged voice shouted from down the path. Link and Ahura shot their heads in the direction. A group of guards held a Goron down while its master looked down at it with fury. The master continued yelling. "I told you to make sure the water was hot! Did I not?"

"But M-master, the hot spring is too far away for it to stay hot here," the Goron pleaded. "Please, forgive me."

"Kill him."

Ahura dropped her basket. A hand shot to her mouth out of horror. Before either Link or Ahura could snap out of their shock, the guards pried the Goron's mouth open and forced a lit bomb in. They got off of the Goron and ran. In a matter of seconds, with the Goron choking the entire time, the explosion rang through the market.

"Oh my-," Ahura trailed off as a tear ran down her face.

"Let's get out of here," Link spoke quickly and picked up the basket. He managed to grab Ahura's arm and dragged her out of Castle Town.

When they reached the meeting area, Ahura remained silent. She numbly followed the rest of them to the desert. She wouldn't eat when they stopped and couldn't sleep at night.

When the group finally arrived at the desert, she ignored the bulbins. Ganondorf was hiding, probably observing the Sheikah before he made himself known. Even if he was there, she wouldn't have said anything to him. Instead, she slunk away to a rocky hill that held a cave – a cave she explored and found weapons that dated to the age of Twilight. She stayed there until night fell.  
She couldn't sleep. Not with what had transpired. Tears built up in her eyes and she hung her head towards the ground. She slowly curled into herself and focused on keeping her breathing steady. The moon cast a shadow behind her as she felt a million emotions crash into her: fear, anguish, sadness, and rage. Her hands formed into tight fists.

"It's not fair," she murmured to herself.

"Nothing is fair in life. It's something that you'll come to know, but never get used to."

Ahura jumped and looked back at the solidified phantom. She quirked an eyebrow seeing how his body was able to manifest a solid form in the full moon's light. The Hylian opened her mouth to question how, but closed it before she could. She shook her head and looked back up at the moon.

"You haven't said anything since you got back with the Sheikah and that Hylian. What happened?"

Ahura sighed and hugged her knees closer to her chest. "I made a quick stop at Castle Town to gather supplies for all of us. I," she paused. She felt a tight knot grow in her throat. Tears started to cascade down her face. "A, A Goron stepped out of line. Th-they forced a bomb down his throat and." Her breathing quickened. A sob escaped her throat. Her entire body started shaking. "He b-blew up!" she shrieked.

Lord Ganondorf stared down at the Hylian who could no longer hold back her sobs. Sighing, he sat next to the Hylian. He looked up at the moon. His golden eyes seemed to glow in its light. "I have seen my people die off in two lifetimes." The Hylian's sobs became quieter as she tried to listen to the man sitting next to her. "Both times were my fault and due to a singular mistake."

"I decided that my people deserved something more than the scorching heat, the cutting winds, and the dryness of the desert. Life couldn't grow here. I yearned for the green fields, the soft winds, and the infinite amount of water that Hyrule had to offer. I was envious, but at the time I didn't hate Hylians."

"What changed that?" Ahura hiccupped and sniffed while rubbing her eyes.

"At the time, I thought it was the war. My people and a subset of the Sheikah were fighting against the Zora, Gorons, Hylians, and the rest of the Sheikah. I thought that the war was what started to fuel my hatred." Lord Ganondorf's right hand clenched tightly and his eyes narrowed. "Then the extermination of my people, in two different time lines, only made my hatred grow more."

"It'd do that to anyone."

"It didn't help ease my hatred." Lord Ganondorf sighed. "When the hero time was young, he warned the king and prevented my attack. I couldn't gain access to the sacred realm, and there was no chance of my people winning the war. We tried, but it came to when I had to end it. I turned myself in on the terms that my people would not be harmed. The king accepted my proposal."

"He lied, didn't he?"

Lord Ganondorf looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Yes. He imprisoned me and forced me to watch as my people were slaughtered like pigs. They started with my mother and aunt. Those two were powerful sorcerers, and the king figured that if he took them down first, the rest of my people would be easy targets. He wasn't wrong." Ahura watched him with half horror, half sadness. "I was filled with so much rage. I prayed to my goddess and then to the goddesses of Hyrule. In that time, I was granted the Triforce of power." He lifted his hand in the air and looked at the glowing symbol. It started glowing more brightly after Link arrived, something he was both enraged and relieved by.

"Then what happened?"

"I attempted to break out and stop them. They realized they had to execute me or I would destroy everything. So they went to kill me. I went into a blind rage and killed one of the sages. They then banished me to the Twilight Realm. There, I found a Twili that lusted for power and used him. Hatred blinded me into conquering Hyrule. I was its ruler for a short time before the Hero of Twilight killed me."

"And that's the last time you made an appearance in our history until now."

"There was the four swords incident," Lord Ganondorf looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "I…I was not in full control of myself, however."

"I thought Vaati was the one that was said to have done it."

"I manipulated him, but I suppose I was destroyed before anyone could have realized it was me. It was after that I was able to regain full control, but I ended in a different timeline all together, when the Hero of Time defeated me as an adult."

"What happened then?" Ahura questioned. She regained control of her emotions. Her red, puffy eyes watched him with curiosity.

"I was sealed in the sacred realm by the sages. It took a while, but I was able to regain enough power to escape and the Sacred Realm weakened. I found that my people had all been slaughtered. Enraged, I began to attack. The people of Hyrule prayed and Hyrule was flooded. My army was sealed along with Hyrule. I manage to escape, but I was weakened. And so I spent my time planning. Hundreds of years past before I went into action."

"Hundreds of years? How did you live that long!?" Ahura looked at the phantom before her with shock. She questioned just how old the phantom in front of her was.

"This." He raised his hand in showing the glowing Triforce symbol to her. "It holds many powers to it. It did help in slowing the aging process. Members of the Gerudo tribe can live a long time as well. But there was something else." His gaze darkened and he seemed to withdraw into himself. "The hatred I had was not all mine. As I aged, I came to realize that. But it was already too late."

He sighed and stood up, done with the conversation. He looked at Ahura before saying, "It's getting late. You should try to get some rest. Death Mountain awaits you."

Ahura watched him as he began to walk away. More questions ran through her mind, but she didn't want to pry too deep. She wasn't sure that she wanted to know the answers that he burdened himself with.

"Wait," Ahura spoke. Ganondorf stopped walking and looked over his shoulder at the Hylian. She took a deep breath. "Thank you for sharing that with me." He nodded once before retreating to his tent.

"If we set him up with the Princess there's a very real possibility that the Hylian army will invade this place," Ganondorf spoke with calm authority. "We cannot risk my army to an invasion when I haven't gained my full power."

"That's why we won't set him up until after you can leave the desert. We can relocate your army and the Sheikah elsewhere. Impa set out several scouts to check out Ordon Ranch and the Lost Woods."

"Why those?"

"Ordon Ranch has served as a safe haven for those being persecuted. They keep everyone well-hidden so no wandering Hylian officers will find them. The Lost Woods are well connected to Death Mountain and Lake Hylia through secret routes. The Hylian army hasn't found them yet. I've excavated different areas in the forest, so I'm familiar with the layout."

"As am I," Ganondorf responded. "How would we move entire armies there without being noticed? There is no link between here and there."

Ahura nodded her head and examined the map that the two of them were hunched over. She tapped her finger and bit her lip while thinking. "Lake Hylia is the closest, but it's also heavily guarded. We could potentially go around on the cliffs, but that terrain is highly unstable making it dangerous."

"We could use that to our advantage," Ganondorf spoke quickly with an idea forming in his mind. "We could set up explosions and have the cliff block off the Hylian army from where we need to be after we pass it."

Ahura chewed on her lip. "We'd have to be extremely fast. I'm not sure how the water levels are with the army trying to drain the lake if we had to jump off the cliff and into the water. We need to get the Zoras out of the Water Temple, too. I don't think we should attack the army just yet. That would put too much attention on us."

"There are places around here that we could hide. The Fairy Fountain, Cave of Trials, and the Spirit Temple can hold multiple armies at once. We could use Poes to watch over Hyrule in case an army starts marching our way. If that were to happen, we would have plenty of time to prepare."

"How would you command the Poes?" Ahura looked up at Ganondorf.

"With this," he spoke. He pulled a large, black sword from behind him. Red symbols glowed ever so slightly and voices seemed to be emitted from it. "I'm sure you recognize it."

"You got it during the sand storm," Ahura confirmed. "But how does—. Never mind." She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Magic stuff and you being a phantom, I bet."

Ganondorf paused for a moment. "It seems I am gathering power again. I am not a phantom in the light any longer. I am still bond to the desert, however."

Ahura looked up at him with shock. Although he has been kinder, she suddenly realized that she was no longer safe in the light if he were to change his mind and kill her. His docile nature could change in an instant. She retreated into herself ever so slightly. It was something that didn't go unnoticed.

Lord Ganondorf watched her carefully. He sighed to himself, but decided to ignore it. Fear was something he used for those that followed him. It made things easier.

The flaps to the tent opened. Both of their attentions shot to who was intruding. Impa looked at them with scrutiny. She walked in and looked at the strategy table before them. Her hand twitched as if she was just waiting to withdraw the sword she carried on her back.

"What's the plan?" Impa settled for crossing her arms over her chest.

"Ahura will leave tomorrow for Death Mountain. A Poe will keep us in contact with her."

"A Poe?" Impa narrowed her eyes and glared at Lord Ganondorf. "Those monsters will-!"

"Those monsters will be under my control," Lord Ganondorf stated while matching Impa's glare.

"All the more reason to not trust them!" Impa raged.

Ahura quickly moved between the two that seemed as if they'd fight to the death. She looked between the two nervously. Lord Ganondorf gazed down at the Hylian. He sighed and moved away. He went back to strategizing. Impa continued glaring before looking at Ahura.

"Are you okay with this?" Impa spoke.

Ahura slowly nodded her head. "I don't really have any other choice. We can't let this genocide go on any longer. Besides, I think I can trust him." Lord Ganondorf looked out of the corner of his eye at her. "If this is going to work, we all need to learn to trust each other."

"I will cooperate, but I will not blindly place my trust into him."

"I do not expect you to," Lord Ganondorf spoke. "Trust is something that is earned." He looked over to Impa. "I do not trust you either. Not yet, at least."

"Where's Link?" Ahura questioned, trying to ease the tension in the tent.

"The big green one is watching him," Impa replied.

"His name is King Bulblin," Lord Ganondorf sneered. "He is the leader of his people, just as you are the leader of your people."

"Just as you're the leader of your people? Oh, I'm sorry, you have no people!" Impa mocked.

"Impa!" Ahura yelled out of shock. "Out of everyone here you should understand what he went through seeing as you are currently going through it! Now, leave!" Her finger pointed towards the exit of the tent. The Sheikah scoffed and stormed out of the tent.

Ahura turned towards Lord Ganondorf as he simply moved pieces on the bored. She watched him carefully. He acted as if he didn't hear the woman. Ahura opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again. She wasn't sure what would make up for what Impa said.

"I," she started but paused. "I'm sorry."

"Do not be sorry for the actions of another," Lord Ganondorf firmly stated. "She will come around with time. I am sure she is remembering that it was my people, no, me that had half of her tribe killed off. It will take time for her hatred to diminish."

"And what about your hatred?"

"My hatred is different," Lord Ganondorf said with a sigh. He glanced over at the Hylian looking at him with a mixture of sympathy and curiosity. "What do you know of demons?"

"Not too much," she admitted. "It's…It's difficult to classify them among monsters that existed."

Lord Ganondorf nodded as he went to grab a scroll. "This has the basic lineups of demons. However, before the kingdom of Hyrule existed, there was one demon called Demise. He drove the goddess Hylia towards the sky along with her people, your people. After sometime, Demise was released from his seal. Hylia, who was reborn as Princess Zelda, and her hero fought of Demise. Before Demise was killed, he laid a curse that his hatred would continue to be reborn, forcing the princess and her hero to be reborn with it. It was meant to be a curse for all Hylians, but…"

"Whoever inherited his hatred would also be cursed," Ahura spoke softly.

"I wonder if I didn't have this curse if my people would still be alive," Ganondorf muttered to himself. As he moved more pieces on the board, Ahura watched him with a newfound understanding and a new determination to end his hate.


	7. Chapter 7

The shadows from the neighboring plateaus grew larger as the sun began to set. Hooves dug impatiently into the sand as puffs of exhalation exited the pig like snouts. In the front, the leader with fiery red hair held tightly onto the reins of his stead. The man's cloak flapped with the desert's wind. He slowly raised a single hand into the air. Once the sun's last sliver of light disappeared, his hand lowered. He bellowed a commanding shout and all charged forth.

Dust was kicked up from the stampeding army. All races gave a cry of desperate rage when they made their way through the life leeching desert. The lake they sought out grew closer and closer with each thunderous gallop.

Ahura stood in the saddle as she leaned forward. Her body moved harmoniously with her horse. The girl's cloak fluttered behind her just like the man's in front of her. She snapped the reins once more to urge the horse to keep up with the Gerudo king.

The king looked behind him to make sure his fellow soldiers were close. A small smirk graced his face and he felt a new determination fill him up.

The moon shined down on all of those that rode in the night. Their shadows were cast upon the fast moving desert rocks. The stars flickered as if they heard the cries from the soldiers. The stars lit the way to the nearing lake.

In two hours, the army had made it to the edge of the desert. The front row looked down at shimmering waters. Their eyes traced the receding waters on the bank to a campsite. Two Royal Guards remained alert with swords in hand. They patrolled the outskirts of the campsite, periodically checking in on each other.

"What the plan?" King Bulblin questioned in broken Hylian. His underlings shifted behind him, muttering quietly among themselves in their guttural language.

Ahura looked at Ganondorf out of the corner of her eye. She pet the side of her horse's neck to soothe it from making any sudden movements that could alarm the soldiers below. Her eyes went back out to the waters. Her blue hues widen out of shock.

Several forms were swimming in the water, nearing the campsite. Their heads broke the water's surface. Sharp spears and swords followed suit. Their eyes glowed a soft golden hue under the light of the campfire, stars, and moon.

"We will go around the perimeter, we cannot let them know we are here," Lord Ganondorf spoke, not aware of what was going on in the water below.

"In the—" Ahura tried, but was cut off.

"We will send most of us to the Lost Woods, others will keep an eye on the Royal Guard, and the rest will go to the Water Temple to free the Zora."

"The Zora are going to attack to the guard, Ganondorf!" Ahura spoke just loudly enough for Ganondorf to snap out of his thinking process.

He looked towards the water and instantly snapped his reins. The horse ran along the cliff and leaped to lower ledges. The rest of the army instantly followed suit. Ganondorf looked over his shoulder at Ahura and yelled, "Stay there!"

Ahura watched helplessly as the army rushed passed her. She had no weapon for which she could defend herself against the Royal Guard, or the Zoras should they decide to attack her as well. Her hands quivered on the reins. Suddenly, the ground beneath her collapsed from the tremors of galloping beasts.

The horse shrieked. She screamed. The water below was nearing faster. Ganondorf looked behind him towards the scream. His eyes widened. In an instant, he pulled back on the reins. His horse reared on its hind legs and charged towards where Ahura was falling and against the traffic of his army. A large splash rose from the water.

Ganondorf's horse stopped at the water's edge. Ganondorf quickly dismounted his steed and made his way towards the water. Once his boots hit the water he froze.

The salty water from the ocean came cascading down. Everything was flooding. He could barely keep an eye on the two children that sought to kill him. A light arrow struck him, paralyzing him. The master sword swung relentlessly at him. More water was coming. If he didn't finish this battle down and get to the Triforce he would drown.

"Out of my way!" a woman commanded and ran out into the water. Ganondorf snapped out of his mind and watched as the leader of the Sheikah furiously swam out towards the girl and the horse. The horse swam on its own, but the girl laid unconscious in the arms of the Sheikah. Impa quickly made it back to shore and carefully laid Ahura on the bank. The Hylian's chest moved steadily, she was simply unconscious. "Keep watch over her." Impa ran off back to the feuding armies.

Ganondorf watched as the Zora, Sheikah, and Bulblins fought the Royal Guard. Most of the guard was rendered unconscious, but some were slaughtered out of a desperate self-preservation. The king's attention went back to the unconscious girl. Quickly, the Gerudo King checked her for injuries. Upon finding none, he removed his cloak and shielded her body from the wind. Once the cloak was over her, he blindly began to remove her soaked clothes. If she wasn't out of them she'd risk hypothermia.

Once the clothes, besides her undergarments, were removed, Ganondorf observed his army once more. His army devastatingly outnumbered the Royal Guard. With the numerous advantage and element of surprise, the Royal Guard was defeated. The Bulblins and some of the Sheikah were tying the surviving guards while Impa spoke with the Zora warriors.  
Ganondorf carefully picked up the Hylian and slowly made his way over to the destroyed campsite. The Zora watched him and instantly got into a defensive pose. Impa put her arm out in front of them and shook her head. Slowly, they relaxed ever so slightly.

"We need access to your temple," Ganondorf spoke without room for argument. "After we get what we need, we are leaving. You will come as well."

"Why should we follow you?" one of the braver Zoras questioned.

Ganondorf glared at him and stepped forward. The Zora gulped, but didn't back down. "If you do not follow me," Ganondorf started. "You will die."


	8. Chapter 8

"Ngh," Ahura groaned. A throbbing pain pierced her skull. She slowly opened her eyes, only to be met with darkness. "Where am I?"

"In your consciousness," the voice of an old man croaked. "You are still unconscious. You did hit your head rather hard when you fell from the cliff."

"Cliff?" Ahura sat up and looked around. Her mind reeled to the invasion of the lake. "Oh."

"I'm right here," the man spoke softly. Ahura looked to her right. Her eyes landed on a Sage. He sat on what appeared to be thin air. The palm of his hand supported the weight of his chin. "You sure have started something, Hylian."

"Wasn't I supposed to?" Ahura questioned while she rubbed a tender spot on her head.

"Not really." The Sage sat up straight. "Destiny might have wanted you to, but you are to make your own decisions. Destiny is more often than not… cruel, I prefer to think we have free rein of how our lives will turn out." He watched her carefully, as if trying to analyze everything she did with great scrutiny. "That should especially be true for the one you are traveling with."

"Ganondorf?"

"Yes. Already, his hatred is diminishing. However, your hatred is growing, towards what the Royal Guard is doing."

"How could it not?" Ahura spoke quietly, ashamed of herself. "What they are doing is horrible."

"It is," the Sage replied. "I will not argue with you. Hatred is a normal part of life. You will grow to hate others, but you must not let that hatred to consume you like it did Ganondorf. I believe if you were to ask him, he would say it is not wise to let it happen."

Ahura nodded her head silently.  
"Now listen to me carefully, Ahura." The Sage grew somber with his tone. "After me, you will have four more sages to find: one in the forest, one in the volcano, one in the light, and the final one will be the Princess Zelda. With every Sage you visit, Ganondorf's power grows. Once I gift you with my tear of light, he will have a materialized body in the darkness and light outside of the desert. He will be able to kill you wherever you are. Be careful."

"He won't actually try to kill me, will he?"

"I do not know. But I believe he seeks a deep, hidden source of darkness and hatred within the Water Temple. A power that is so great it is second to him when it comes to defeating the chosen hero. Do not let your guard down, Ahura." With those final words, a tear fell from the Sage's eye and flew towards Ahura's chest. Light blinded her.

"She's waking up!" a young woman called out.

Ahura eyes opened. She stared at the ceiling of a tent. Her vision was then obscured by a young Sheikah looking down at her. The Sheikah grinned widely at the Hylian before moving away. Ahura watched at the Sheikah woman ran to the entrance of the tent. The Sheikah called out to those outside. Within moments, Ganondorf's large form ducked through the entrance and walked in. His eyes landed Ahura. If Ahura wasn't watching him closely, she would have missed the ghost of a sigh and a smile. In a flash, both had passed.

"How are you feeling?" Ganondorf questioned.

"Fine," Ahura replied. She regarded him with caution. The sage's words rang in her ears. "How long have I been out?"

"Only an hour or so."

"Are you going to the Water Temple?"

"Yes. There is something in there I need to find. Do you not need to go in there?"

"I already have what I need," Ahura spoke simply. "But I should go just in case."

Ganondorf nodded shortly. "We need to leave as soon as possible. Get dressed once you are feeling well enough. We will leave then."

Ahura raised an eyebrow once he left. It was only then she realized she was not in her normal clothes. Her face burned brightly. The Sheikah giggled slightly before handing Ahura a set of dry clothes.

"Here," the Sheikah spoke softly. "These should work for you. Lord Ganondorf gave these to us for you to wear once you woke up. I believe they're the clothes that the Gerudo wore when preparing for battle. Either way, they've been fused with Zora magic to be water resistant."

Ahura examined the clothes carefully. The red and blue markings made it apparent it had Gerudo origins. Another dark cloak rested among the clothes, though there was something peculiar about this one. Ahura gasped as she held up the clasp of the cloak. The clasp was in the shape of a Gerudo Dragonfly. The wings looked like stained glass, the eyes were more beautiful than the shiniest of Rupees. The body resembled the abundance of colors during twilight.

"Oh that's pretty!"

"It is," Ahura agreed with the Sheikah. She smiled softly at the gem. The Gerudo Dragonfly was a symbol of trust among the Gerudo people. Quickly, Ahura changed into the clothes. Looking at the clasp once more, Ahura proudly wore the cloak – dismissing the Sage's warning out of her mind.

Ahura stepped out of the tent and into the crisp night air. She looked around the campsite for the one who provided the cloak to her. Her eyes landed on the man. He was standing near the water of the lake. His face seemed contorted into some kind of struggle. Carefully, Ahura approached him.

"Are you okay?"

Ganondorf snapped out of his thoughts and dragged his eyes away from the water. "I'm fine."

"Is it the water?" Ahura questioned. She read the scroll he had about the Hero of Winds and the time where a sea consumed all of Hyrule.

Ganondorf sighed and looked back at the lake. "Yes. The last time I was near such a large body of water…"

"It's alright," Ahura spoke softly. "You don't have to go."

"Yes, I do." Ganondorf clenched his hands. His eyes filled with a fierce determination. Taking a deep breath, Ganondorf began to walk into the lake.

Ahura gulped and rushed after him. She could not let hatred consume him nor let whatever the Sage warned her about go rampant throughout Hyrule. If that were to happen, she didn't even want to think about what the consequences would be.

"What are you planning on doing in there?"

"Getting insurance," Ganondorf looked back at Ahura before diving under the water.

Ahura took a deep breath and swam furiously after him. Once they neared the temple's entrance she felt herself needing air. A hand tugged her forward and gave her a push into the temple and up towards the air. She reached the surface and gasped for air. Right behind her, Ganondorf did the same. The two climbed onto marble steps.

"Welcome to the Zora's temple," Ganondorf spoke as he began walking into the sacred place. He looked over his shoulder at the Hylian. "Stay close to me. You do not want to get lost here. The Zora have already vacated the area. Most are on their way to the Lost Woods. If you get lost, you will have no one to turn to."

The two walked through marble steps. Waterfalls cascaded down, creating a shroud of mist at the bottom of the temple. Ahura gripped onto the railing tightly to prevent herself from slipping. Her eyes darted to every corner and every opening for what darkness Ganondorf could possibly be searching for.

Finally, the two came upon a door that seemed to have not been opened for centuries. Ganondorf raised a fist, the Triforce glowed brightly. Instantly, his fist rammed forward the door flew off of its hinges. Ahura jumped at the impact it held. The man chuckled lightly at her before walking into the vast room.

A single, barren tree rested in the center of the room. Mist covered the entirety of the room, making it appear as if the room continued on forever. There was just enough water on the ground to make reflections appear on the floor as they walked towards the center of the room.

"He should be in here somewhere," Ganondorf spoke to himself.

Ahura froze as she felt someone's breath on her ear. "Where did you find this one, my Lord?"

Two hands gripped Ahura's shoulders. A man purred as he inhaled her scent from the crook of her neck. Ahura tensed up and tried to pull away, but his hands tightened on her. She gritted her teeth, feeling his body press up against hers. In an instant, she raised the heel of her foot and kicked him between the legs. Ahura turned around just as his body  
disappeared in a flash of smoke.

"Leave her alone, Dark," Ganondorf ordered.

Chuckling filled the misty room. Ahura stepped closer to Ganondorf and looked around for the source. "Defending a Hylian? My, how you've changed over the centuries." A man rose from the water. His eyes glowed a furious red. The man's skin was a dark as ash and his hair an aged grey. He was a darker form of Link. "Why are you here, my Lord? Another plot to take over Hyrule, to take the Triforce? Kill Zelda and Link?" Ahura gulped and looked up at Ganondorf, scared of what his answer would be.

Ganondorf stared at the man before him. His hand pulsed with the light from the Triforce. "We stop a genocide."


	9. Chapter 9

"He is just using you, you know?" Ahura glanced towards the surrounding shadows. "Once he's done with you, he'll dispose of you. Kill you, probably in the most painful way possible." Dark's hands placed themselves on Ahura's shoulders. He wouldn't allow her to turn around and face him directly.

"Let me go," Ahura growled. Her eyes narrowed as she glared ahead of her.

"If you can't fight me off, how do you even plan on fighting him off?" Dark leaned in towards her ear and whispered, "If you want, I could protect you. I could make sure he won't hurt you. You'll just have to be mine."

Ahura jerked her shoulder away from him. "Let me go!" She flung her head backwards and made contact with his nose. He screamed and disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Ahura turned around and looked around for him to reappear. Her eyes landed on a larger log. With both hands, she picked it up. Before she could prepare it to swing at anyone, a sword was pressed against her neck.

"Do not do that again you wretched Hylian," Dark growled viscously. "You do not want me to be your enemy."

"It looks like you already are."

Dark pressed more pressure. Blood started to run down Ahura's neck. She winced and froze. Her breathing stopped as she waited for him to kill her. Without warning, he disappeared once again. Ahura fell to the ground and felt her neck. It was a small gash, not enough to kill her.

She rose back to her knees and made her way back to camp. Her hand still applied pressure to her neck to both stop the bleeding and to try and prevent others seeing what happened. Any inter conflict could only slow down her efforts of stopping the genocide.

Ahura ducked behind a tree. Her eyes glanced both ways. No one was there. Quickly, she darted to her tent. Upon opening the flap, her eyes rested on two figures. She gulped and tried to make her way in as quietly as possible. Both men didn't pay attention and kept their backs to her.

Ahura opened her bag and took out some bandages while wrapping it around her neck. Her pointed ears twitched towards the two's conversation.

"My lord, may I ask what will you do when you overthrow the Royal family? The other races can only be useful for so long. And might I remind you that all of them turned their back when your people were being killed. It was only my people that stuck by you."

"What do you suppose I do when and if I become king, Dark?" Ganondorf stood up straight from his position of hunching over a map. "I have no people left. Your people are in an entirely different realm, of which the bridge between here and there has been destroyed. A king is _nothing_ without his people."

Dark glanced over to Ahura and smirked. "And what of the Hylians? They've turned their backs against all races of Hyrule. Surely they will be eliminated."

Ganondorf remained quiet for some time. Ahura tensed and looked over at him. She questioned if Dark was right, if the Sage of the Water Temple was right in his warning. She began to tremble. Fear, anger, sadness, confusion. All of those emotions were pulsing through her.

Suddenly, she stood and ran out of the tent. Ganondorf turned, but Dark held a hand out and urged the Gerudo to focus on planning their next stage of infiltrating the Forest Temple. Ganondorf sighed and turned back towards the map, tracing out the winding maze of the forest.

"Ahura?" a Sheikah questioned and watched as the Hylian ran past. Quickly, the Sheikah stood up and followed. "Ahura, wait!"

Ahura slowed in her tracks and hung her head. Her hair covered her face. The Sheikah caught up and place a hand on her shoulder. His eyes traced to the bandages covering her neck.

"What happened?" he questioned softly.

Ahura looked up at the Sheikah man. A mask covered the bottom portion of his face while his hair covered his left eye. He was on the thinner side, like most Sheikah. He wore a stealth suit with bandages wrapped around his calves, head, forearms, and chest. Multiple knives were hanging from his waist.

"Who did this to you?" he asked referring to the bandages on Ahura's neck.

"No one," Ahura stated quickly and avoided eye contact with the red eyed Sheikah.

"Don't lie."  
Ahura sighed and a hand raised up to the cut on her neck. "I don't want there to be fighting among us. Tensions are already high, and…."

"I won't tell anyone what happened." The man swore. "If you tell me, I can do my best to make sure it doesn't happen again. Was it Ganondorf?"

Ahura shook her head. "No, he hasn't hurt me." Not physically.

"The Dark one?" Ahura hesitated before nodding. "Never liked that creep. Did he hurt you anywhere else?" Ahura shook her head. "Good." He stood up straighter and put his right hand out. "My name is Sheik, it's nice to properly meet you, Ahura. I just wish it was under better circumstances."

Ahura shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you to."

"Dinner's almost done, would you like to eat with the rest of us? I may be overstepping my bounds, but I believe it would be better than being locked up in a tent with those two men."

"Sure, thank you."

Night quickly settled throughout camp. The embers of the fire flickered in the air, almost like the fireflies dancing around in the trees. The grasses danced gently with the soft breeze. Sheikah were dancing, singing, and laughing around the campfires scattered about the camp. The few Zoras that were there watched on in mild amusement. Some even joined by playing the instruments they managed to bring. These people may be refugees, but they would not let that fact crush their fierce spirits.

Ahura sat next to Sheik and Impa, watching the festivities carry on. While a soft smile covered her face, her mind was reeling in thoughts of why Ganondorf didn't say what he would do with the Hylians. If he started a genocide against Hylians, then nothing would have been solved. She dragged her knees up to her chest, questioning if she would be the first Hylian Ganondorf killed.

Ahura took a deep breath before rising from her spot on a log. "I think, I'm going to turn in. Good night."

"One minute," Impa spoke. "Those bandages on your neck, Ganondorf gave that to you, didn't he?"  
Ahura stared at the Sheikah for a moment before speaking, "No, he didn't. Good night."

Quietly, Ahura entered the tent she slept in. Her eyes met Ganondorf's and Dark's figures. They were still crowded over the map with strategical pieces. She quickly ignored them and turned her back to them before falling into a hesitant sleep.

A flute sounded in the darkness of the night. Ahura stirred for a moment before opening her eyes. The lamp that was previously lit to illuminate the map was out. Ahura sat up in the tent and looked around, but she couldn't see anything that would indicate a flute playing. Carefully, she stood from where she was and exited the tent. The campfires had simmered down. As far as she could tell, there was no one awake besides the possessor of the flute.

Silently, she began to follow the melodious notes. They danced through her ears and lured her into a trance. Her eyes hazed over and her feet ghosted over the blades of grass. Her breathing slowed as the notes grew louder and louder.

"Stop," a voice demanded and a hand firmly grasped Ahura's wrist. Ahura blinked, her vision came back. She looked up at the figure holding her back from the forest. He glanced down at her. "The Skull Kid is already aware of our presence."

"Skull kid?" Ahura questioned.

"If you fall for his trap, you will die." Ganondorf glared into the woods. He turned his back and begun to drag Ahura back towards the camp. "Come."

"Let me go." Ahura yanked her hand free from Ganondorf's grasp. He turned around with a small hint of shock. He stared down at her impatiently, waiting an explanation for her defiance towards him. "What are you going to do to the Hylians when all of this is over?" Ganondorf remained silent. "Are you forgetting that I am a Hylian? Are you going to kill us? Kill me? Why wait? Why not kill me now and say that the Skull Kid did it? This is the penrfect opportunity to do it, Lord Ganondorf. Or do you want to make me suffer?"

"Enough!" Ganondorf demanded with a roar. Ahura flinched and took a step backwards. "Enough," he repeated, softer this time. "I have seen your people be consumed by hatred, greed, lust, envy, wrath. I have seen your people kill the other races without a moment's hesitation. But I have also seen your people filled with courage, wisdom, generosity, and kindness. If I were to slaughter your people, like your people slaughtered mine, there would be nothing learned. Just more hatred! Do you not understand what I am trying to get away from?"

Ahura stared up at the man. The man that was cursed with an unrelenting amount of hatred. The kind of hatred that eats away at a person until there is nothing left but a hollow shell. It was the type of hatred that left a person with nothing. And when this person had nothing, all they could hate was themselves.

Ahura stepped forward slowly. Hesitantly, she reached a hand out and placed it on the side of his face. She looked up at him with sadness. He closed his eyes and stilled his breath. The man didn't want her pity.

"I will do everything in my power to break your curse, Ganondorf."

His eyes shot open. He stared at her for a few moments before turning away from her touch. He began to walk back towards the camp. "You can try, but nothing will come of it." Ahura watched his imposing figure shrink with the shadows. Her hands developed into fists. She would try. She would die trying.


	10. Chapter 10

Dark Link stood close to Ahura's side. She tried to ignore the pit in her stomach from the man being so close to her. She looked over at Ganondorf as he was investigating the ruins to the forest temple. His hand brushed over the overgrowth, almost as if he was waiting for a reaction. Slowly, the man's hunched figure straightened as he stood to his full height. He looked over at the Sheikah before nodding to them. The Sheikah gave a uniform breath of relief. This area was safe and no one had been here for ages, centuries probably.

"I'll go in to make sure it's safe," Ganondorf spoke before opening the door to the temple. Vines ripped off the walls as the door split them from their roots. Ahura stepped towards him, not bothering to ask if she could follow. "You stay here until I know it's safe."

"I'm not waiting," Ahura brushed passed him. "The more we wait the worse things will get." She looked over her shoulder and sent him a soft smile. "Let's go."

Ganondorf froze and watched as she began to retreat into the depths of the temple. Very few dared to ignore his orders, but the smile she sent him made him okay with that. A pit of worry began to grow in his stomach and he quickly followed after her. He couldn't begin to accept disobedience, not when there was so much on the line.

He quickly caught up with her and placed an arm on her shoulder, stopping her in her tracks. Ahura turned around to look at him when he suddenly started speaking. "I demand you go back outside of this temple at once. You don't know what's in here!"

Ahura shrugged his large hand off of her shoulder and walked further into the depths of the temple. "I don't care." She stopped at a door and jiggled the handle. It was locked. She huffed some hair out of her face and turned back towards Ganondorf who followed after her. "This is more important than my life. If I can save thousands from being killed by doing this, that's fine. Even if it's just two lives, I'll do it."

"Stubborn girl!"

"It's part of my charm," she murmured before searching various pots nearby for a key. She nearly jumped out of her skin when a rather formidable spider crawled out of a jar. Her heart raced and she backed away from the jar as she tried to calm herself down.

"Maybe you should go back if a spider as small as this scares you," Ganondorf spoke before moving elsewhere in the temple, knowing that a key would not be in any of the pots.

"It was big!" Ahura protested and followed him. She shivered thinking spiders were crawling on her that very minute.

"There are far bigger."

"How big?" she asked cautiously, not entirely sure she wanted to know the answer.

"Bigger than the room we're in."

Ahura suppressed a squeal and moved closer to the Gerudo King. She wasn't fond of spiders, not in the least. Perhaps it was the many eyes, or the pinchers, or the absurd amount of legs they had that freaked her out. All, it was probably all.

Ganondorf continued to walk, almost as if he had the layout of this temple memorized. Ahura watched him with curiosity, but remained silent. Instead, she shifted her attention to look for the sage. She needed his tear of light if she wanted their army to stand a chance against the Hylians.

Ganondorf paused before a door. He looked down to Ahura standing beside him. "You should go back, or at least wait out here." His hand moved towards where his sword rested. "You don't want to see what's in here."

Ahura glared up at him before grabbing the handle to the door and pushed it open. She stepped in before him and looked around. Paintings were circling the room, all contained the same forested path. Ahura spun around looking at each painting until she was standing in the center of the room, above the Triforce pattern.

"Stay vigilant," Ganondorf spoke looking at each painting. His sword was withdrawn.

Ahura looked over at him before her eyes widened, "Behind you!"

Ganondorf turned around and his sword met another. Another Ganondorf towered above him on a black horse. The original Ganondorf pushed the mounted one away before gathering magic in his left hand. It was too late. The horse was running towards a painting.

"It's my phantom," Ganondorf spoke quickly. "You need to get out of here or he will kill you. Do not argue with me."

Ahura nodded, she would be in the way. She started to run towards the door until spikes shot out from the ground. She cursed before backing away from the door. Her head turned to see the two men clashing swords. For some reason, the phantom was overpowering the original. She began to run towards the original until a wave of dark energy shot her backwards. Her back slammed against the wall. Wood splintered from the impact and a piercing sting shot through her shoulder. She slowly trailed her eyes up to Ganondorf. He was clutching his chest and withering in pain. Ahura tried to stand up, but dizziness overtook her. Her vision started to fade to black. Ganondorf gave out a roar as his form started to shift to that of a monster. Ahura blacked out.

Torn paintings were on the ground. Claw marks from a beast ripped the canvas in multiple places. The destruction of the paintings only seemed to torment and destabilize the phantom in the room. Ahura's hazed vision looked around the room. Ganondorf was kneeling in the center of the room. His clothes were torn in multiple places and his breath was ragged. His eyes moved around the room searching for his phantom. Ahura looked down at where she was sitting. Blood slowly dripped on the floor from where a splintered piece of wood pierced her shoulder. Her vision blurred and then focused once more. She looked back up, her eyes widened.

"Look out!" she screamed. The girl managed to stand and ran towards the Gerudo man.

She pleaded with herself to make it in time. The phantom readied its sword and raised it to slash down on Ganondorf. Ahura spread her arms out and stood in front of Ganondorf. Her eyes slammed shut. The phantom swung its sword. Ganondorf turned his head and his eyes widened.

"No!" he shouted.

Just before the sword struck Ahura, it burst into light. Ahura whimpered before opening her eyes. A Sage floated before her. She stepped backwards before her back hit something. She looked behind her seeing that Ganondorf had stood up. Her eyes looked back to the sage who gave her a soft smile.

"I had to test you." The Sage tilted their head and laughed lightly. "It seems you have the courage of the hero. Good. If you didn't, well, let's just say things wouldn't have ended so nicely." The Sage looked at Ganondorf with suspicion. "Don't think I haven't forgotten what you've done to one of my kind." The Sage returned their concentration to Ahura. "Still, you did act so you deserve this." A tear fell from the Sage's eye and embedded itself in Ahura's chest. "I'm sure you've already come to realize that every time Ahura goes to a temple, you gain a bit more strength. It is because of what we give her. Our grasp on the Sacred Realm weakens. Do not abuse that power, we can just as easily take it back."

Ahura nodded weakly. Noting that it was likely Ganondorf did already know that, which was why Death Mountain was pushed back to evacuate the desert. She stumbled slightly as the Sage watched her. "I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do to heal your wounds. There are no monsters in this temple aside from the spiders. You will all be safe here unless the Hylians find your location. Best of luck."

The Sage disappeared into thin air. Ahura stared at the spot until she started to fall forward. In an instance, Ganondorf wrapped an arm around her to keep her from hitting the floor. He turned her to face him as he examined her body for wounds. His eyes landed on her shoulder. Quickly, he put pressure on the wound.

"We'll get you a fairy or a potion and you'll be alright," he spoke softly before lifting her off of the ground. Ahura weakly nodded, the blood loss causing her to remain dizzy.

"Are you okay?" Ahura whispered as she closed her eyes.

Ganondorf chuckled lightly. "It takes more than a Sage to kill me. Even if they did kill me, I would have come back."

"Still, it looked like you got hurt before you transformed."

Ahura could feel Ganondorf's heart skip a beat. His breathing stopped for a moment. He swallowed what saliva he had before his heart began to beat faster and his breathing became uneven. "You saw that?" Ahura nodded in confirmation. Ganondorf didn't know how to respond. When people saw his other beastly form, they tended to run away out of fear or sneer in disgust. He looked down to try and gage any reaction she would give. His pace quickened seeing she had fallen unconscious.

The light that shined through the trees soon met his eyes. Sheikah and some Zoras looked up at him before scrambling for supplies. It was a young Sheikah with blond hair that arrived first. He took out a bottle from one of his leather bags and removed the top. A fairy flew out and circled both the Gerudo and Hylian.

"That should do it. She should wake up in a couple of hours or so," the Sheikah spoke before turning around to walk away.

"I've met someone that looks like you in the past," Ganondorf said with disdain. "It was a very good disguise at the time. Good enough to where I didn't know it was one for years."

The Sheikah turned around with a glare before walking away from the Gerudo.

"Why are you even bothering to take care of that girl?" Dark walked into a side room of the Forest Temple. "Her usefulness can only last so long. After that…" He trailed off and a sinister smirk formed on his face. He made an air motion of slitting her throat. "I just ask that you make her death as painful as possible."

Ganondorf glared at the man. "I am not going to kill her. If you hurt her I will kill you."

Dark narrowed his eyes before hissing, "Just remember I have been loyal to you far longer than she has." He stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

Ahura groaned slightly after the sound of the door and slowly opened her eyes. Ganondorf turned to her and helped her sit up. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore, but alright," Ahura responded and looked around before deducing they were in the Forest Temple. "And you?"

"Fine," Ganondorf responded quickly before standing. "I'll let you be." He stood to leave before a hand on his cape stopped him.

"What's wrong?" Ahura looked up at him with worry.

"Are you afraid of me?" Ganondorf couldn't meet her gaze and looked towards the door. "After seeing what I turn into, are you afraid of me?"

"No." Ahura shook her head. She smiled slightly before speaking, "I was afraid of you when I first met you, but not anymore. Besides, I made a promise to break your curse, didn't I?"

Ganondorf sighed. He wasn't sure if it was a sigh of relief or from annoyance for her innocent optimism. His curse wouldn't be broken so easily, if it was even possible to break it. Slowly, he turned back around towards her and sat in front of her. His golden eyes met her blue ones. For several minutes, they sat there staring at each other in a comfortable silence. Before she could react, Ganondorf pulled her forward into an embrace.

"I'm glad you're okay," he spoke, slightly muffled by her hair.

"Me too," Ahura responded and winced slightly. "Still tender in the shoulder, though."

Quickly, Ganondorf pulled away and muttered an apology. He met her gaze with an embarrassed look before the two burst out into laughter.

Maybe, just maybe, his curse was starting to break.

-A/N—

Guess who graduated from college with honors~ This girl did~ I now have a BS in Biology~


	11. Chapter 11

Ahura and Ganondorf stared down at the pool of water. Towering trees reflected in the still water, the only ripples were caused by the occasional yellow leaf fluttering down from above. Summer had just ended and winter was soon approaching. If this genocide continued until then, the death toll would grow significantly from starvation.

"Are you going to be okay?" Ahura looked up to Ganondorf. His brow was bunched together in concentration. She hesitantly reached her hand out and placed it on his arm. "We can go a different route if you want."

Ganondorf eyes looked to the side towards her. His concentrated expression calmed down and he shook his head. "It'll take too long. We have to go this way. I'll be fine." He looked back towards the water. His hand clenched into tight fists.

Water was cascading from the never-ending sea. The bottom of his robes was starting to get soaked. The two children were firing light arrows at him and then striking him down with Evil's Bane. He had no escape. He was either going to die by their hands or drown.

"Ganondorf?" Ahura questioned. "I'll be here the entire time."

Ganondorf nodded and bent towards the pool. At that moment, a Zora emerged from the surface and looked at the pair. He nodded towards them and informed the two that it was safe to proceed. The two took a deep breath before diving into the water. The Zora grabbed one arm of both and led them as quickly as possible through the meandering paths fabled to have been created long ago by a dragon.

The three of them emerged. Ahura started coughing immediately and gasped for air, while Ganondorf breathed heavily before resuming to a normal breathing pattern. The Zora simply watched on in amusement having the ability to breathe underwater thanks to his amphibious abilities.

"When you two are done come back here an alert me. I'll return to tell the others and we'll begin our siege of the Temple of Time."

"Wait, how do we know which Temple of Time we're looking for?" Ahura questioned. "The Master Sword was moved shortly after the young Hero was said to have traveled to the future. The Sage could be at either of the temples."

"It'll be the one at Castle Town," Ganondorf spoke as he began to wring his clothes from water. He flinched as it splashed down and touched his skin. "It was too dangerous to keep their greatest weapon against me there where it could easily be destroyed. They had to hide it. Still, they need something to guard the original temple, so the Sage will be there."

Ahura nodded in slight awe before bidding the Zora farewell. The two ventured further into the cavern they came from. The heat grew more intense and the air dryer. It didn't take long before they were completely dry. Neither seemed bothered by the heat, having spent so long in the desert built their tolerance to it.

"Are you okay?" Ahura questioned as they traversed the volcanoes tunnels.

"Yes." Ganondorf looked at her weirdly.

"What?"

"No one has ever cared for my wellbeing as much before. It's odd."

"Is that a bad thing?"

Ganondorf gave a soft smile before shaking his head. "No, it's not a bad thing."

Ahura felt her cheeks ever so slightly. She quickly dismissed it to the heat, not wanting to ponder on other thoughts for too long. However, she didn't have long to ignore such thoughts once the pair reached some boulders blocking the way. Ahura's eyes widened before she ran to them and started moving the smaller rocks to the side.

"Stand back," Ganondorf spoke simply. As the Triforce on his hand started to glow. Ahura glanced at him and quickly stepped back. Ganondorf stopped before the boulders and placed a hand on them. His hand flex ever so slightly before the boulders shattered into thousands of pieces. Ahura's eyes widened at the small amount of force he exerted on the rocks. Before she could say anything, Ganondorf shot his hand back towards him. "Damn," he muttered as he examined it. Blood was running down.

"You're bleeding!" Ahura shouted in alarm and gently took his hand to examine it. It was bruised in multiple locations and swelling occurred. There were probably several broken bones. "You need to be more careful."

"I'm not at full power yet," Ganondorf stated quietly as he stared at his hand.

"What?" Ahura asked with confusion and slight worry. Realization dawned on her. "The Sages. We'll get to them as fast as possible, but until then you need to be careful, alright?" Ahura quickly took out some bandages from a small water resistant pouch within her larger bag. She started to wrap his hand before hesitantly speaking. "And don't let that power consume you. I'm not strong, so I can't stop you or anything, but I don't want you to become power hungry."

For a moment Ganondorf almost said that he wouldn't, but he knew it would be a lie. Once the curse took a hold of him he had no choice and would inevitably pursue his goal to be the most powerful man in all of Hyrule. Instead, he remained silent as Ahura finished wrapping his hand. Once she finished the two travelers ventured forward.

The ground shook periodically causing small rocks to occasionally tumble. Vents would release clouds of smoke. The heat grew more intense, so much so that Ahura had started to sweat. She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand, cringing at the sticky water. Finally, the two came to a great door.

Ahura grabbed the handle and immediately withdrew her hand with a yelp. Her skin started to blister and she bit her lip to keep her from screaming. Tears fell from her eyes as she cradled her hand. She whimpered from the pain of her burn.

"Let me see," Ganondorf demanded and examined her hand. There was nothing they could do for it now. He grimaced knowing that it must be extremely painful and that it would obviously scar. "Do you need to go back?"

"N-no," Ahura spoke. Her breath was shaking as she tried to put the pain to the back of her mind. "We have to go forward."

Ganondorf nodded and looked around for another entrance. It'd be best if he could look into the next room, that way they'd know if the room was filled with lava or if it was on fire. The only entrance was the one before him. Ganondorf thickly wrapped his injured hand with his cloak until he would no longer be able to feel the heat of the door's handle. Quickly, he turned the handle and opened the door. A hot blast of air burst towards them before the air pressure equalized between the two rooms.

"Geeze." Ahura panted and stumbled forward. The heat was starting to take its toll on her. Her hand burned even more from the temperature surrounding her, but she continued to ignore it. Her eyes darted around the room until she froze. Three Gorons were rolling into place and were aimed directly at her and Ganondorf. The Gorons release their hold on the ground and were sent hurdling forward. Ahura screamed and covered her face with her arms.

Ganondorf quickly placed himself in front of her and spread his arms out. The three Gorons collided with his body. He grunted and his feet slid back. The Gorons continued spinning in place pushing him further back towards Ahura. With a yell, Ganondorf slammed his right foot into the ground and slammed forward into the Gorons. The left one went hurdling back into the volcano's wall, forming a crater upon impact. The middle one slid to Ganondorf's left arm and in an instant, he raised both of them into the air and slammed them down to the ground. The surrounding Gorons gasped at his display of strength.

Ganondorf fell to his knees and gasped for air. The glowing symbol of the Triforce slowly faded away. The man began coughing and he clutched his chest. He had several broken ribs, he was sure of it. He was so focused on trying to breath that he didn't notice another Goron approach.

"Don't hurt him!" Ganondorf glanced up seeing the Hylian girl standing in front with her back to him. She held her arms out in an attempt to shield him. The Goron standing in front of her stopped. Slowly, a smile crept onto his face before he broke out into laughter.

"He's shown he's strong, I wasn't going to hurt him," the Goron spoke with amusement. "I wanted to introduce myself to him and see if we could be Brothers." He watched her with slight scrutiny. "Though, if a Hylian is defending him, I'm not sure if we can trust him."

Ahura's pointed ears twitched slightly before she lowered her arms. She looked to the side and nodded slightly. "I understand your mistrust of me. I haven't done anything to prove that I'm not like the soldiers trying to break their way in here. But him and I," Ahura motioned towards Ganondorf and refused to say his name thus far. "Are organizing an army of Zora, Sheikah, and Bulblins. We're stationed at the Lost Woods right now. But after we're done here we're going to siege the Temple of Time."

The Goron frowned and crossed his arms. He stood their pondering her words. He glanced to the other Gorons standing behind him. The Hylians would get through at any given moment. Worse case is they believe her and die a few seconds earlier than if they don't believe her. Besides, the man standing behind her held the symbol of the Triforce of Power and he looked exactly like the man the attempted to overthrow the Hylians all those centuries before. The Goron turned his back to them. "Come this way so we can heal your wounds. We'll talk."


	12. Chapter 12

"I remember this place," Ganondorf spoke softly while his hand traced the carvings on the wall of Goron City. He placed his forehead against a carving of a dragon and closed his eyes. His eyebrows scrunched together as if he were in a tremendous amount of pain.

Ahura watched him and gently placed her hand on his arm. "It's in the past. There's nothing you can do now but learn from the mistakes made before now." She turned away from him and walked further into the city following the Goron that led them. The other three stayed behind the guard the place. "Let's hurry so we can prevent history from repeating itself."

Ganondorf nodded slowly and followed her. The pair followed the imposing rock man before they came to a statue. The Goron hunched forwards and pushed against the statue. He grunted as it started to slowly slide along the floor. Whispering was heard for only a short while before they ceased. The Goron turned his head towards the Gerudo and the Hylian and motioned for them to venture into the room. The pair walked in the dimly lit area. It took a moment or two before their eyes fully adjusted to the darkness. Gorons were huddled with fear present in their eyes as they saw Ahura. Their time in their city was running up.

"I've brought help," the Goron that led them spoke before sliding the statue back. He turned his head towards a Goron that appeared to have a gray beard. "Elder, they say they're working with the Zoras and Sheikah."

The Elder raised an eyebrow as he observed the two that were obviously injured. "What happened? They seem weak."

Ahura held her breath and stared the Elder right in the eyes. She tried to hide her injured hand from him. Ganondorf didn't appear at all phased. His breathing remained ragged from his crushed ribs. The Goron that led them there shook his head. "This man stopped three of us at once and was able to throw us as if we were nothing, Elder."

"I see," the Elder crossed his arms and pondered what to do for a minute. "Where is your army?"

"The Lost Woods," Ahura spoke. "Near the Forest Temple. We need your help before we raid the Hylian forces. We need into the Fire Temple if we're going to succeed. I need to speak with the Sage that resides there."

The Elder chuckled. "Very well. But please heal in the hot springs." He looked towards the Goron that led Ganondorf and Ahura. "Please take them there. Meanwhile, I'll send my people to the Lost Woods. I'll then take you to the Fire Temple myself. We don't have much time. We only have a day or two before the Hylian forces break through."

"Thank you." Ahura bowed before she and Ganondorf followed the Goron. The heat grew slightly, but it wasn't unpleasant. It was comforting. Finally, a pool emerged in view. The water sparkled as if fairies were dancing about the ripples. Steam rose from the surface and fluttered in the cavern's air. Below the surface was a golden shimmer.

"Elder will meet you here. Please take your time," the Goron spoke before running off.

Ahura sighed and rolled her pant legs up. She dipped a toe in and bit her lip from the intensity of the heat. She'd look like a lobster by the time she got out. Slowly, she got down and slid in. The muscles that were held tightly relaxed. She sighed and closed her eyes. However, she opened them when she didn't hear the Gerudo get in. She lifted her head to gaze at him.

"Are you going to get in? You're in a worse state than me."

Ganondorf sighed and got in next to her. "I don't deserve their hospitality."

"Maybe not back then. But now, I believe you do," Ahura spoke slowly as she tried to gather her thoughts. "Now, you're fighting to protect their people from a genocide and slavery."

"I killed their people. I released a dragon that devoured their people and made sure that they would starve. I am not free from sin."

Ahura remained silent. She tried to figure out the right thing to say to him, but she wasn't sure there was a right thing. "What you did was not right, in any way. But...You were under the influence of a curse, right?" Ganondorf looked at her out of the corner of his eye before nodding. "Then, it's not entirely your fault. I think." Ahura sighed and shook her head. "It's complicated, I guess. I don't really know what the curse does to you."

"It blinds me with hate. I'm not entirely in control of my actions. Then, when I do lose all control I change into a…" He froze as he remembered himself transforming into a terrifying beast. It's something he'd much rather keep a secret from her, if she didn't already know from what she's read. "Change into another being, I suppose."

Ahura nodded. "Well, you might not be able to erase your sins completely, but you can try your best to atone for them." She turned herself fully towards him. "Can you feel the effects of the curse still?"

"It comes and go," Ganondorf spoke. He leaned back against the rock and stared at the ceiling. "It gets worse at night, when I'm alone with my thoughts. The hatred flairs and I'm reminded of the screams of my people as they were all slaughtered before I was cast to the Twilight." Ahura nodded and hung her head. He looked over to her. "But it has been getting better."

Ahura looked up at him and smiled softly. "I'm glad. If there's anything I can do to help, let me know."

Ganondorf looked away quickly and felt his heart hammer. "You already help more than you know."

Ahura felt her face heat up from his words. She stuttered out nonsense quietly and chose to remain silent. The awkwardness faded quickly into a comfortable silence as they felt their wounds quickly healing from the warm water.

Soon, the Elder of the Gorons entered the area. "Are you two ready?" Both nodded before climbing out of the hot springs. Their skin was tinted red from the heat, but it slowly changed back to its normal shade. "Let's go, we don't have that much time." The Elder quickly led them through many twists and turns. "The Hylians are much closer to breaking through than we originally thought. You need to be fast."

"How much time do we have?" Ganondorf questioned.

"Hours at most." The Elder stopped at door before swinging it open. "But they started using something else, a bomb of sorts, so it might be minutes." He looked behind them. "Go, hurry. I have to rejoin my people."

"Thank you," Ahura spoke quickly before running into the temple. Ganondorf nodded to the Goron before following her. "Where do you think the Sage is?" Ahura looked around the temple wildly. The heat from the lava below was making her dizzy.

"I'm not sure," Ganondorf replied and walked forward. He jumped backwards as the floor gave way from below him and fell into the depths below him. "Stay close to me."

Ahura walked towards him and slowly walked along the path. She prayed to the goddesses that she'd find the Sage quickly. Just then, the floor started to shake. Ahura whimpered and gripped onto Ganondorf to steady herself. Ganondorf turned towards the door to the temple. Dust burst through.

"They're here," he spoke grimly.

The sound of metal clacking bounced off of the temple's walls. Ahura watched terrified as soldiers filed into the temple. They held up crossbows, swords, and spears at them. Their commander stepped forward. He sneered at the two.

"Not Gorons," he tilted his head slightly. "But the wanted Hylian and…" his eyes moved towards Ganondorf. "A Gerudo? I thought we exterminated you low life." He turned towards his men, "Kill him, take the girl." He walked out of the temple before the soldiers marched forward.

Ahura moved in front of Ganondorf with her arms out. "I won't let you hurt him!"

"Ahura," Ganondorf spoke with a growl. "You find the Sage, I can take care of them." He withdrew his sword from its hilt. Shadow mist burst from the blade and darted towards the soldiers. The soldiers backed up quickly as the shadow seemed to act animalistic. The soldier screamed as the shadows vined up their legs and held them in place. "Go!" he shouted at Ahura.

Ahura watched him with wide eyes. "I can't let you get hurt!"

"I'll be fine," the Gerudo said firmly. The Triforce on his hand glowed brightly. "You find the Sage and come back to me. Stay safe."

Ahura nodded furiously and ran off as fast as her legs could carry her.

Ganondorf stepped forward towards the petrified soldiers. He felt his canines grow longer into boar husks. He nails grew into claws. His eyes narrowed as he felt hatred pumping through his veins. How dare these soldiers threaten her? "Where were we?" he growled out. In an instant, he charged at them with intense speed, his sword dragging on the ground with sparks flying. He jumped into the air and raised his sword high above his head.

Ahura breathed heavily as she made her way deeper into the volcano's core. Sweat ran down her face. She turned around a corner and screamed. Her arms flailed to grab the wall. A staggered cliff was right in front of her. The pathway had crumbled long before she made it there. Her head shot up to the path ahead of her. It was a distance, but she might be able to make it. Taking a deep breath, she shakily backed away. Gulping, she ran forward and her body flew in the air. She closed her eyes as she felt the heat from the magma below nipping at her skin. She grunted as she hit the ground. She quickly got back up and ran forward. She ignored the painful pounding of her heart, the burning of her lungs, and the protest of her muscles as she pushed herself to go faster.

Finally, she came to a door and burst through it. Ahura stumbled forward and looked around widely. It was a dead end. She stepped in to see if there was anything significant. However, her legs could only carry her so far before she collapsed onto the ground. She gasped and broke out into a violent fit of coughs. The smoke from the volcano did not ease her need for oxygen.

A bright light appeared in front of her. Ahura weakly lifted her head up just in time to see a Sage walk towards her. She struggled to sit up, but managed to do so. She smiled out of slight relief, glad to see the Sage and hopefully restore some of Ganondorf's power to make his fight easier.

"You have proven your strength by making it this far on your own," the Sage spoke calmly and observed her carefully. "Right now, the curse is taking over him, turning him into an unholy beast." The Sage circled Ahura as if she were prey. "If you are to truly able to break the curse you must understand in full just what exactly it does to him." The Sage waved his hand and in the waves of the heated air an image started to form. Ahura squinted her eyes to try and get a better look before gasping out of shock.

Ganondorf was on one knee gasping for breath. Multiple arrows impaled his armor and sunk into his skin. Blood was slowly dripping from his many wounds. Tusks were becoming more prominent and his fiery hair was beginning to look like a mane. The Gerudo man screamed before dark mist consumed him. In a matter of seconds, his human body transformed into a boar-like monster.

"This is Ganon, monster to all of Hyrule," the Sage spoke bitterly as he watched on in disgust.

Ahura quickly stood up and looked towards the Sage. "He's hurt, I have to get to him. Please, help me get there sooner."

The Sage was taken back by the Hylian's ignorance to Ganondorf's other form. He narrowed his eyes out of confusion before releasing a puff of air. "Very well. Take my tear and I will teleport the two of you out. However, know that he may kill you." The Sage released a tear from the corner of his eye and raised his hand. The tear was expelled into Ahura's chest before she quickly dissolved into particles of light.

Ahura fell to a small distance somewhere in a vast field. The grass was blowing slightly in the night's wind. Standing up, Ahura looked around until she heard heavy breathing behind her. She whipped around just in time to see Ganon swing his sword at her. Screaming, Ahura dove to the side and just barely missed being struck down.

"Stop! It's me!" Ahura shouted at the beast. The beast roared and a blast of magic slammed into Ahura. She grunted as she struggled to keep her footing. Ganon threw his sword to the eyes and got on all fours. His front paw dug in the ground before he charged forward. Ahura watched terrified. She had no idea what to do. Gulping, she ran forward to meet him head on. "Don't let the curse control you!" She flung herself forward and grabbed onto Ganon's large face. He screamed and threw his face back and forth. Ahura clenched her eyes shut and held on tighter. "Ganondorf, don't give into your hate. We're safe now."

Ganon trashed around more, but eventually slowed down. He breathed heavily and stared at the Hylian clinging onto him. Slowly, he laid down on the ground. His snout started to retreat, his claws shortened, and black mist started to swarm his body. Ahura let go and stepped back. She watched cautiously as the beast transformed back into a man. He rested on his knees. He looked at the ground with a solemn look. Ahura laughed lightly out of relief and collapsed onto the ground. Ganondorf shot his head up to see if she was okay.

"That was scary," Ahura whispered as she shook. Tears built up in the corner of her eyes and fell to the ground. Despite his wounds, Ganondorf got up and made his way over to her. He knelt down and pulled her close to him when she burst out into sobs. "I thought I lost you!" She clutched on to him as if he would disappear if she let go.

"It's okay, I'm here."

-A/N—

So I kind of took how I react after I have to deal with something that's scary that concerns an animal. I push my fear aside and get shit don, and then after everything's over I breakdown. And boom, finished this right before I had to leave for work. Gotta give my grizzly bear talk today, too.


	13. Chapter 13

She stuck much closer to him after what transpired. After she tended to his many wounds, she would help him walk, even though he was perfectly capable of doing so. His wounds healed within the day, a gift from his piece of the Triforce being nearly restored. Still, she worried and was there should something go wrong.

"We're almost there," Ahura spoke as she kept a hand on Ganondorf's arm while they ascended some boulders. "Almost everyone should be there by now." She wiped sweat off of her brow and look at the hill before them. On top of it was a simple gate with a few buildings behind said gate. The sound of someone humming a tune passed by their ears.

Ahura let go of Ganondorf and began walking towards the place in front of them. He stopped and watched her back. Taking a deep breath, he asked her to stop for a moment. Ahura turned around quickly and ran over to him, asking if he was okay.

"I'm fine, I was curious," the king paused. Even though he was trained over the many years to inspire his followers with just a few words, he found himself struggling with what to say. "Are you not scared of me?" Ahura tilted her head. "You saw what I can turn into. Most would flee or try to kill me."

"I was scared, in that moment. I was scared that I was going to lose you. But I'm not scared of you." Ahura shook her head and looked off to the side as she remained silent with her thoughts. "I…I do care about you, so it pains me when I see you hurt or consumed by hate." She turned around so her back was to him once more. "Now, come on. The others are probably waiting, and I'm hungry."

She started walking away from him before he spoke again. "I care for you as well." Ahura looked back and grinned widely at him.

"It took you long enough," Dark spoke with his arms crossed when they entered the barn where camp was set up for several Sheikah, Gorons, and Zora. "What happened?"

"The Hylian forces broke through the barriers and caused a distraction. However, we were successful. We only need to gain access to the Temple of Light and then we can conquer the castle."

"Good, everyone's growing restless. Zelda's chosen warrior is here as well. Turns out, if you distract that idiot with a meal he won't notice an entire army pass through the ranch."

"What's Link doing here?" Ahura questioned as she set her back down on the floor and she slowly sunk down next to ground.

"The Princess has gone missing." Ahura looked over to Impa who was leaning against the wall. "We don't know if she was murdered by the Hylian family to gain the Triforce of Wisdom, if she was kidnapped, or if she ran away on her own accord. What we do know, is that none of our forces here didn't do this. However, the same cannot be said for the Mulblins." Impa turned her attention to Ganondorf. "Do you know anything about this?"

"No, kidnapping her would only make it more difficult to gain access to the castle. Security will be tighter, and everyone will be more alert. We'll have to adapt for each scenario. If she was murdered, we'll have to protect the remaining pieces of the Triforce at all costs. If she was kidnapped or if she ran away, we'd have to be on the lookout for her and make sure she stays safe. If she cooperates with us, we can use her political influence to make the transition of power all the easier and to lessen fatalities. However, if she resists, we could hold her for ransom or take her piece of the Triforce."

"If she were murdered, the Royal Family would be taking more drastic measures to exterminate the other races." Sheik approached the group. "If she ran away, someone would have most likely already asked for ransom or we would have seen some sort of attack against the Royal Family. She most likely ran away. Rumors had it she sympathized with the other races and stood against what her father was doing on multiple occasions."

Ganondorf narrowed his eyes at Sheik. The two remained in a silent stare off for a few moments before Ganondorf turned to Ahura. "We need to speak with the Hylian boy. He'll trust you the most out of all of us."

"Got it," Ahura replied and stood from her spot. "I'll be back, let me know if you need anything." She walked out of the barn ignoring Dark's quizzical look. Ahura followed the humming of a girl until she came upon a girl with red hair and a boy in a green tunic with his back to her. "Link?"

The boy turned to look at her. His blue eyes held the ferocious determination of a wild beast. Ahura was slightly taken aback from the change in his demeanor from the last time they saw each other. The girl looked between the two before bidding a farewell and leaving quickly. Ahura watched as she walked away and turned her attention back to Link. He remained silent and slowly sipped at the jar of milk in his left hand. The Triforce symbol glowed ever so slightly.

"I heard you didn't notice everyone make their way here." Link raised an eyebrow and shook his head. Ahura laughed lightly. "A lot of the Sheikah, Zoras, and Gorons are here. They're hiding in the various barns for right now." Link made a face of realization before nodding and looking down at his milk. "Are…are you okay?" Link looked at her out of the side of his eyes and narrowed them. He sighed before finishing the rest of his milk. "Are you mad at me?" Link shook his head no. "Is it the genocide?" He nodded slowly. "Princess Zelda?" He paused before quickly nodding his head. Ahura sat next to him and looked up at the darkening sky. "Well, we don't think she'd dead or was kidnapped." Ahura looked over to him and smiled softly. "We think she ran away, so she's probably doing just fine, wherever she is." Ahura hesitantly placed a hand on his shoulder. "Everything will be okay. You don't need to burden yourself with everything, okay?" Link simply watched her, not making a move to agree or disagree with her. Ahura shrugged before standing back up. "We want to work with you, Link. But you don't have to if you don't want to. Anyways, I'm starving, so I'll see you later."

Ahura walked away before going into the main building of the ranch. She looked around and saw an assortment of fruit on the front desk with a sign saying to help yourself. Grinning, she grabbed a few pieces: an apple, a volt fruit, and a couple of wild berries. However, she placed a banana back knowing that Impa couldn't even stand the smell of them. Afterwards, she immediately made her way back to the barn where everyone was hiding out. When she opened the door she quickly walked over to Ganondorf and held the food out to him.

"Thank you," he said and took a wild berry and a volt fruit. Ahura nodded and sat next to him. "It doesn't always storm in the desert, but we do get a lot of lightning when it does. So my people became accustomed to eating these." He bit into the volt fruit and smiled slightly. "Unlike most things in the desert, these were some of the only sweet things we were able to find and they contained a great amount of water."

"Are they your favorite?" Ahura questioned before she bit into her apple.

"I think so," Ganondorf responded and chewed slowly. "I never really thought about it too much."

"Impa loves bananas," Ahura spoke trying to hide the smile threatening to creep onto her face.

"I do not!" Impa shouted from across the barn. Ahura burst out laughing and fell to her side. Her head rested against Ganondorf's arm while she clutched her stomach. She snorted a couple of times causing a few on lookers to chuckle.

"Th-this one time I, oh Hylia, I wanted to test how well she could tell if there was a banana nearby, so I made some apple sauce for her, but I put in just a little bit of smashed banana in it." Ahura burst out in a fit of giggles and tears built up in the corner of her eyes.

"That's enough, Ahura," Impa demanded and glared at the Hylian girl. Ahura nodded and sat back up while muttering an apology.

After much tossing and turning, Ahura huffed a breath of frustration and sat up from her sleeping matt she set up after all in the barn had calmed down. Looking around, she noticed everyone was sound asleep. She sighed and rubbed her eyes before standing up and quietly exited the barn.

The smell of dusty hay was lingering in the air. Soft breathing came from the horse ring where they slept. It was warm enough that they didn't need to be put up in their stalls. Ahura smiled and walked up to the fence that contained the horses and watched the sleeping animals. She absentmindedly traced the curves of the smooth wood with her fingers. Ahura took a few steps back and bent forward until her chin rested on her arms that were lying on the fence.

"You and the King appear to be getting along rather well," a voice sounded from behind Ahura. She straightened up to see Dark approaching her. His red eyes glowed brilliantly in the dark. It illuminated the sly smirk on his face. "Did something happen while you went to Death Mountain?"

Ahura tilted her head in slight confusion. "A lot happened while we went there. The Hylian army broke through, we were lucky to escape alive."

"And that's it?" Dark stalked towards her. "Nothing physical happened between the two of you?"

Ahura's face flamed as she realized what he was going on about. She furiously shook her head and immediately denied any such thing happening. "I'm not even into that sort of thing." She crossed her arms and covered her chest to act as a sort of barrier. "I'm not attracted to him like that, nor anyone else."

"Oh?" Dark quirked an eyebrow and leaned against the fence. "Not even a little?"

"No," Ahura spoke quietly as if she were afraid he'd suddenly attack her. "It's not something I really like talking about. I mean, it's not like it's a hug secret, but it's not something I will casually drop."

"I won't tell anyone," Dark said truthfully. "To be honest, I'm pretty sure he's the same way as well. If he's not, he won't judge you for it."

Ahura was taken back by his consideration. She thought he'd use this as ammunition against her to try and turn the others against her. However, if he was being honest, he was acting like a decent person. Ahura smiled and uttered a thank you before the pair fell into a comfortable silence. They both watched the horse, neither able to sleep that night.


	14. Chapter 14

Ahura breathed in the fresh morning air and closed her eyes. The breeze blew her long bangs around, but the weight of her braid kept the rest of her hair in place. The Hylian's gloved hands clenched into a fist before she opened her eyes once more. She took a deep breath and started to head back to the barn where the rest of her belongings were. When she was about halfway there, someone called her name. She turned around seeing Ganondorf standing there.

"Can you come here for a moment?" he asked with a patient tone. Almost immediately, Ahura quickly made her way over. She noted he was already in his armor. Most of it was a dark hue of blue with gold and ruby embellishments. A golden crown with a jewel centered on his forehead made him appear as if he were the king of the sun. All of his protective gear added onto his already immense size, making her seem almost insignificant when compared to him.

"What did you need?" Ahura questioned while managing to get over her awe.

Ganondorf started to lead her towards the horse stalls. "I feel as though I owe you something. It was my followers that killed your horse. I know it won't be able to replace the bond that you built with your horse, but I hope it can help you heal." Ganondorf opened the door to the stables. "She has a lot of spirit, but so do you."

Ahura stepped in and looked up at the horse with wide eyes. She was a paint with patches of brown and white fur. Her mane and tail were both brown and hung freely. Carefully, Ahura stretched her arm out and placed her hand on the horse's nose. She smiled softly and moved to her shoulder and pet it.

"Thank you," Ahura whispered and rested her forehead on the horse. "I appreciate it."

"Do not thank me," Ganondorf state. He sighed and decided to drop it. "She'll keep you safe when we leave later today. I'll have her ready, so you should prepare yourself." Ahura nodded and stepped away from the horse before walking towards Ganondorf. He looked down at her and quirked an eyebrow out of curiosity. A slight gasp of shock escaped his lips when the Hylian embraced him in a hug. He returned the hug and ran his hand her braid. He smiled, enjoying the moment before the pair broke apart.

"I'll see you in a little bit, I'll be sure to hurry!" Ahura spoke as she ran off to gather her things. She opened the door to the barn and quickly started to get ready. She was already wearing a blue tunic with tan leggings. The thick material of the tunic would keep her torso relatively safe in battle. Ahura placed her leather satchel's strap over her shoulder so the bag was on her back. She then placed the cloak that Ganondorf gifted those many months ago around her shoulders.

"Here." Ahura turned seeing Sheik hold a dagger and a leg sheath out towards her. "You'll need a weapon for when we go."

"Oh, thanks." Ahura took the weapon from him and secured it around her leg. "Is everyone ready?"

"Yes, everyone has already made the necessary preparations. I have a feeling the Princess will be on our side as well."

"Really?" Ahura looked shock. "What makes you say that?"

"A gut feeling." Sheik smirked behind his mask. He backed away before turning around. With the raise of a hand, he lazily waved it. "I'll see you later, Ahura. Until then."

Ahura nodded dumbfounded by him before running out of the barn and back to the stable. Ganondorf was placing armor on her horse. He turned around hearing her and stepped aside to let Ahura inspect the horse. Ahura grinned widely before walking over.

"Have you thought of a name for her?" Ganondorf questioned.

"I was thinking of naming her after one of the great Gerudo queens, if that was okay with you." Ahura watched Ganondorf for his reaction. "Urbosa."

Ganondorf nodded. "It fits her. I like it." Ganondorf dug around in a bag fitted around his waist before he pulled something out in his fist. "I have something for you before we leave." He held his hand out and opened it. An amber and topaz Gerudo dragonfly glimmered from the sun shining it. A golden chain ran through the top of the stunning pendant. Ahura gasped quietly as she took in the beauty of the necklace. Ganondorf gently stepped forward and placed the necklace around her neck. "I am not one for romance, but I do love you, Ahura."

Ahura grinned with tears building up in her eyes. She nodded her head and placed a hand on the necklace. "I love you, too. Let's come back safe, okay?"

"Of course," Ganondorf replied and placed his hand on top of her head and lightly ruffled her hair. He lifted his hand and went to his large stead before mounting it. Ahura followed suit and the pair rode out of the stables and to the exit of the ranch.

Gorons were decorated in some of the most impenetrable suits of armor. They folded themselves into balls and rolled off into the plains. Dust flew off from their paths. Soon after, Sheikah rode off on their horses with Link, Dark, Ganondorf, and Ahura close behind. The Zoras left earlier the previous night and would wait in the moats surrounding Hyrule Castle and Castle Town. It would be around night fall before everyone would get there. The Bulblins would meet them all sometime during the night. In the darkness, the Sheikah and Dark would infiltrate Castle Town. Their speed at night and stealth would insure that the guards wouldn't spot the incoming army. The Zoras would swim through the sewer systems and invade the castle from within. As for the Gorons and Bulblins, they'd lead a frontal assault and distract the Hylian army and lead them away from the castle. Ahura and Ganondorf would seek out the Sage in the Temple of Time as quickly as possible before taking on the Royal Family. That was the plan that they all delegated on for months. They could only hope it'd all work out.


	15. Chapter 15

A horn bellowed in the stillness of the night. Guards on the watchtowers looked to the hill across the landscape. A large mass of Bulblins were mounted on their boar like companions. Their eyes glowed a fierce red in the night's still air. The horn sounded once again and the masses charged down their hill. The bullbo's hooves dug into the ground sending dirt flying into the air. Gorons rolled behind the green monsters at incredible speeds. The guards scattered to ring the alarm. However, clouds of mist appeared in front of them before the guards fell to the ground. Their necks were all slit with blood pouring to the cobblestone below. Finally, the final guard fell. The mist formed on the highest watch tower. A body formed. His hand held onto the flag pole as he leaned away from it. His glowing red eyes watched the incoming army.

"For the dead and the living, we must bear witness," Dark spoke quietly as the raid against injustice began.

Masked men and women, all adorning a crying eye, ran through the streets of Castle Town. Some stopped to ushered random civilians inside before following the rest of the group. Their eyes glanced up to the watch tower to see guards falling to the ground. The Sheikah redirected their attention to the path ahead. Quickly, they dispersed once at the center of the town. Groups covered all of the exits of Castle Town and another group made way towards the impending castle that looked down upon all.

Under the streets, Zoras were swimming through the many sewers. Many held spears in their hands while others held a bow. The lead Zora would glance down at a map in her hands before meandering her way up several waterfalls. Finally, she came to a stop. Looking up, she nodded to her companions before they climbed out of the water and waited.

"I don't understand," Ahura said with dismay. She looked at the ruins of a temple. "It was supposed to be right here. The temple was supposed to be right here." Ahura fell to her knees.

Ganondorf stepped into the rubble and looked around. His eyes trailed down to a pedestal where a sword used to lay. Beyond the pedestal, the Triforce was engrained into the floor. The Gerudo raised his hand up into the air where his mark was glowing ever so slightly. "Link," the king spoke with authority. "Come over here, now."

Link stood up from where he was comforting Ahura and quickly made his way over. His fierce blue eyes looked at the Gerudo's hand. They widened at seeing the Triforce. Quickly, the Hylian boy raised his left hand where the same mark appeared.

"Yes, you have it, too. Just as I expected," Ganondorf murmured. He smirked before turning around. "Princess Zelda, we need your piece of the Triforce as well." His eyes landed on the Sheikah that stood at the demolished entrance of the temple.

Link narrowed his eyes out of confusion and watched as Sheik made his way over to the pair. Ahura watched with astonishment. Sheik's clothes began to dematerialize into bits of light. In its place, Hylian armor appeared. Sheik's short hair extended into long locks and his red eyes faded to a light blue. In his place, stood Princess Zelda with a glowing Triforce on her right hand.

"How long have you known?" Zelda spoke while wearily watching the Gerudo king.

"The moment I saw you," Ganondorf replied calmly. "Your descendants may have taken care to extinguish all records of disguise from the past, but they cannot erase my memories: whether you be a Sheikah, pirate, or spirit. Now, will you aid us in restoring this temple?"

Princess Zelda stepped forward and nodded her head. "My father must be stopped. I do not know if Demise resides within you, but it is a risk I must take. Your hands." Zelda motioned for the Hylian warrior and the Gerudo king to place their hands forward. Zelda grasped them with her and closed her eyes.

Wind started to pick up. Ahura stood up as the wind began pushing her towards the trio. As the wind grew stronger, the temple began to reassemble itself. Ahura screamed as a cannonball was sent flying towards her. She threw her arms up to try and shield herself from impact. However, the ball phased through her. Her eyes opened in bewilderment. Soldiers were moving in reverse. It clicked in her mind; time was moving in reverse, undoing all of the damage that the Hylian army had done to this temple.

"All three pieces of the Triforce have united," a voice spoke behind the pedestal. All turned their attention to a Sage. A sword hovered above his hands before he shifted it to slide into the pedestal. "The Goddess's chosen hero, take the sword of evil's bane. Then, I shall fully restore the Triforce." The Sage redirected his vision towards Ganondorf. "I hope you understand, but we do not to take any risks with Demise gaining control of the Triforce."

"I understand," Ganondorf affirmed. Ahura looked at him and walked up beside him before placing a hand on his arm. She gave him a comforting smile.

Link looked at the pair with a raised eyebrow before looking to Princess Zelda. She nodded to him. Taking a deep breath, the hero stepped towards the blue sword. He could have sworn he heard a voice coming from the blade. Placing two hands on it, he began to pull up. Pain surged through him. He felt as if his life was slowly being sucked from him. Still, he clenched his jaw and pulled harder. The sword slowly began to withdraw.

"Link," Ahura whispered with worry as she saw sweat start to roll down his face.

Link let out a scream and finally, the sword came out of the pedestal. He gave it a few practice swings before letting it rest at his side. The Hylian boy breathed heavily as he tried to regain the energy he lost.

"Link, are you alright?" Princess Zelda asked. The boy looked at her and nodded, a tired smile taking form on his face. "Good." She looked towards the Sage. "Now, I believe you and I must restore the Triforce."

The Sage hesitated for a moment. "Very well. However, you must realize that once the Triforce is fully restored, Demise may try to regain control."

"I am well aware of the risk," Princess Zelda responded.

The Sage nodded slowly before a tear drop fell from his face. The tear drop levitated for a moment before flying into Ahura's chest. Princess Zelda then raised her right hand where her Triforce glowed an incredible gold. Seconds later, both Link's and Ganondorf's Triforce began to glow as well. Slowly, the light faded.

"It is done," Princess Zelda spoke while observing Ganondorf.

"How are you feeling?" Ahura looked up at the king that towered above her.

"I feel fine," he spoke. He looked towards Zelda and the Sage. "We have to get back and support our troops."

The Sage tilted his head ever so slightly. "I was almost positive…Do you not feel Demise's presence?"

"No."

"Has the curse been broken?" Princess Zelda questioned. Her eyes were slightly widened. Her Triforce glowed for a moment. "I don't believe it. I don't sense any traces of a curse on you." Ahura smiled slightly, but remained silent.

Ganondorf nodded towards Zelda. "That isn't the most pressing matter right now. We need to leave now."

Princess Zelda nodded before using her power once more. Time flew forward as the temple once against turned into shambles. The air was still. There was no screaming, no sounds of sword clashing. Castle Town, though not even a mile away, was silent.

"It appears everything is going according to plan," Princess Zelda spoke. She began walking towards the town she once called home. Her armor clinked with every step she took. On her shoulders was a heavy weight. "Let's go defeat my father. Let us go defeat the King of Hyrule."


	16. Chapter 16

"My liege," a knight spoke before bowing before a man looking out the window of the high tower he resided in. "We are being invaded by-."

"I know," the king cut the knight off. He turned around to face the knight. He narrowed his eyes at his servant. "Gather all remaining soldiers and meet me in the throne room."

"Yes, your highness." The knight quickly stood and ran off to the depths of the castle.

The king began making his way down the hall and towards the throne room. His robes, a royal blue with golden trimming, and his long locks of grey flowed behind him with each step he took. The man's golden grown reflected the flickering flames of the torches that lined the hallway. His shoulders were squared as he opened the door. Before him was a single throne. Slowly, the king made his way to the throne and sat down. He waited patiently for his knights to arrive.

"Create an exit," the leader of the Zoras spoke. She looked up at the grate they were opening that led to the dungeons of Hyrule Castle. Here, they would wait for the rest to make a quick getaway should things fall apart.

"It's quiet," Princess Zelda spoke when she started walking through the castle. Link was next to her donning his green hero's garb. Behind the two Hylians was Ganondorf and Ahura. They looked around the hallways cautiously, waiting for a trap to spring up on them at any given moment. "Where are all of the guards?" Zelda questioned. "They should be here."

"They may be protecting the king," Ganondorf supplied. "We will need to find a way to gather how many men are in there with him."

Zelda shook her head. "Father made sure that would be impossible. Our only option is to go in. It'll be dangerous, suicide maybe, but we must do it." Link nodded silently. His hand kept a tight grip on the hilt of his master sword and his other arm bore a Hylian shield. Ganondorf grunted in discontent, but continued on.

Princess Zelda paused before a door. She inhaled sharply and looked behind her. She nodded towards those following her indicating that her father and whatever guards he had would most likely be in this very room. Link fully drew his sword out, Ganondorf stepped in front of Ahura with his own blade. Ahura took her dagger and tried to take deep, steady breaths to calm her nerves. Finally, Zelda bushed the doors open with great force. The wooden gates slammed against the wall and the four ran into the room, only to stop dead in their tracks.

"I…" Ahura sputtered out. "What…Why?"

Princess Zelda fell to her knees, not caring about soiling her armor with the pool of blood that covered the room's floor. Her entire body shook as she took in the sight before her. Over a dozen bodies rested on the ground. Each body had a sword plunged through their chest. All were knights of the royal guard; the same guard Link was a part of not too long ago. However, Zelda's eyes were not on these knights. Instead, they were on the slumped body in a chair. He had no sword in his chest, but it was apparent he was dead – poison, most likely.

"The coward," Princess Zelda choked out. "He couldn't even face a trial for the countless lives he took – for the genocide he brought forth!" Link placed a single hand on her shoulder in an effort to comfort her. For a few moments, the Princess focused on her breathing before standing back up. Blood ran down her legs and she held a fierce, determined look on her face. "We must gather everyone and figure out what we will do now. There will be chaos come morning if the Hylians learn they are without a leader."

Ganondorf nodded sternly and spoke without hesitation. "Dark."

A cloud of smoke appeared in the throne room. Dark stood, his glowing red eyes widened at the sight before him. He questioned what happened, but was able to piece two and two together seeing as none of those currently alive in the room were sullied in too much blood.

"Gather the others and tell them to meet here," Ganondorf ordered Dark. "There should be little to no resistance from the Hylian army." Dark bowed before banishing.

Princess Zelda stepped over the bodies and to her father's. He was slumped near the throne. She looked down with her shoulders shaking before she kicked his body away from the throne and sat down. She looked over the throne room with a firm frown. By right, she was queen. However, she knew that her reign wouldn't last for long. If peace were to continue for the people and the land she loved, she would have to forfeit her crown.

Several minutes passes before the Zoras started to enter the throne room. They looked at the ground in disgust and avoided the blood whenever possible, but their disgust soon shifted to shock at seeing the Princess alive. The filed the side of the room and waited patiently. Soon, the Sheikah came in followed by the Gorons and Bulblins. Dark apparated next to Ganondorf and silence fell upon the low murmurs in the room as all waited for the Princess to speak.

"The king of Hyrule has killed himself, to save himself from your persecution," Princess Zelda spoke. "While I am the next to receive the crown, I do not think that would solve our problems, nor would it be appropriate. Therefore, I propose that representatives of each race govern on equal terms with one another. Of course, that is merely my suggestion. I hardly have the right to make decisions."

With that, each race began to murmur amongst themselves. Ahura turned to Ganondorf wondering what he would do as the sole survivor of his race. He looked back down at her and nodded towards her. Slowly, his hand reached out towards hers. Seeing what he was doing, Ahura grabbed his hand and moved closer to his side.

"Equal footing is a must if we're going to cooperate," Impa spoke. She folded her arms across her chest. All of the other races nodded while glaring with mistrust towards Princess Zelda.

Princess Zelda nodded her head in agreement. "Of course. The ruling of the royal family has come to an end. As such, I don't see it fit that I be the Hylian representative."

"Then who would represent the Hylians?" the Zora queen questioned.

"I would like to speak with said person about the position before I announce their name," Princess Zelda said. "Please understand, but I do not want the individual to feel pressured into taking it without thinking it through. However, for now, I feel we should all get some rest and discuss this tomorrow. The castle should be empty, feel free to stay here for tonight. By noon tomorrow, I will have discussed the position with the Hylian I have in mind. I would also appreciate if you all think of my proposal. If you do not like it, please come up with your own. Now, if you'll excuse me." Princess Zelda quickly made an exit with Link close behind.

"Do you think she's going to offer the position to Link?" Ahura looked up at Ganondorf.

"No," Ganondorf spoke with certainty. "While he did help us, he's still not trusted amongst everyone else. He also holds a piece of the Triforce, meaning the same thing could happen again."

"You have a piece of the Triforce, too," Ahura replied.

"True." Ganondorf nodded. "However, mine is not a birth right. I took it. With them, their descendants will receive the piece of the Triforce causing magnets of corruption to follow. No, I think the Princess will pick someone that the races all have some level of trust with."

"Who would that be?" Ahura questioned. Her thoughts only ran over to those at the ranch.

"Who indeed," Ganondorf replied with a sly smirk, but said nothing more.


	17. Chapter 17

"I-I don't think I can do it. It's so much responsibility, and I'm not good with people. What if I fail? I don't have the experience!" Ahura vented out loud. She paced the room Ganondorf was currently staying in. He watched her with his golden eyes while he sat on his bed.

"Ahura," he spoke calmly, but she either ignored him or didn't hear him. She continued saying how she wasn't good enough for the offer Princess Zelda gave her a couple of hours ago to be the Hylian representative. "Ahura, calm down."

"Calm down?" Ahura turned to him. She buried her face into her hands. Her entire body shook with anxiety. "I can't do this."

"Ahura, who was the one that forged an alliance between the Sheikah, Zora, and Gorons?"

Ahura looked up at him through a gap in her fingers. "I helped a little, but you-."

"I did nothing in that regards. You were the one. They did not trust me, but they trusted you. You were the one that eased their worries about working with the Bulblins. You stopped them from killing Link. You stopped me from falling victim to Demise. There is no Hylian more suited for this position."

"Do you…Do you mean it?"

"Yes, I do. I wouldn't say so otherwise."

Ahura nodded her head and made her way towards him. She sat next to him on the bed and rested her head on the side of his arm. "You'll help me, though, right?"

"Of course. I don't think you'll need it, but I'll be here for you."

"Thank you," Ahura murmured. She closed her eyes as a million thoughts ran through her mind. "What about your people?"

"What about them?" Ganondorf looked down at her.

"You're the Gerudo representative, but…" Ahura trailed off.

"I know," Ganondorf spoke with a sigh. "However, I have heard of some survivors, so my people aren't completely gone. The most I can do is pass my culture onto them. I'm not going to have children, so if the survivors want to pass on our legacy that is there choice."

Ahura nodded. "I think that's the best we can hope for. We can offer our guidance, but what other people do with it is up to them."

Ganondorf smiled lightly and gently took Ahura's hand. "Then, we'll do it together."


End file.
